Gladiateurs
by Littleone1419
Summary: Sasori est un dangereux criminel ayant anéanti un pays entier. L'empereur décide de faire de lui un Gladiateur. Au Colisée, Sasori rencontre Pain qui lui propose de faire parti d'une alliance de gladiateurs nommée Akatsuki. SasoDei.
1. Introduction

**Titre** **:** Gladiators

 **Manga** **:** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples** : SasorixDeidara

 **Rating: M** pour langage et lemon.

 **Genre** : Action, Romance, Yaoi

 **Introduction**

Un pays. C'est un pays tout entier que ce jeune homme aux cheveux intensément rouges et aux yeux noisettes avait anéanti. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était poursuivi, et il avait déjà parcourut plusieurs centaines de kilomètres afin d'échapper aux forces de l'armée de l'empereur Danzô. _Pathétique_ , pensait-il. Constamment caché à l'intérieur de sa marionnette nommée Hiruko, Sasori des sables rouges (Akasuna no Sasori) était définitivement un nukenin*. Et le plus recherché au monde en plus. Sa tête avait été mise à prix à 20 millions de ryos, de quoi éradiquer la pauvreté dans ce monde. Après plusieurs jours de stop et de marche intensive, le jeune homme venu d'Espagne, arriva enfin à Rome. Ah, Rome. Sa gastronomie, ses musiciens, ses jolies jeunes filles, sa plage, sa cité et surtout son Colisée... Sasori avait toujours voulu assister à un combat de Gladiateur. _Amusant_ , pensait-il. Il entra dans la ville puis s'arrêta au coin d'une ruelle histoire afin faire le point sur sa situation ses derniers temps... Ah oui. Rome est bien la résidence de l'empereur... _Merde_. Tant qu'il est caché à l'intérieur d'Hiruko, Sasori ne risque pas grand chose. Il suffit qu'il fasse attention et tout ira pour le mieux. Enfin, il espère. Mais Sasori avait oublié un détail... Il était à l'intérieur d'Hiruko quand il a attaqué l'Andorre*... _Double merde_. Sasori s'empressa de trouver une solution à son problème et décida de sortir d'Hiruko le plus vite poss... Trop tard.

"Halte! Hurla une voix à l'entrée de la ruelle.

Sasori grogna toute sorte d'injures et retourna à l'intérieur de sa marionnette pour pouvoir fuir.

\- Halte! Cria un soldat qui se plaça devant Hiruko, l'empêchant tout mouvement vers l'avant.

\- Vous êtes encerclés ! Veuillez sortir! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation!

Sasori ne bougeait pas. Non mais ils se prennent pour qui, à lui donner des ordres comme ça ? L'homme des sables rouges fit ouvrir la bouche de sa marionnette et lança des pics en direction des soldats. Ceux ci étant empoisonnés, s'écroulèrent sur le sol la minute suivante. Le marionnettiste en profita pour déguerpir et les semer à l'intérieur de la ville. Pas de chance pour lui, il ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit et tourna en rond pendant plusieurs heures. Toujours à l'intérieur d'Hiruko, Sasori jugea bon de quitter la ville et de changer de continent. Il pourrait très bien se rendre en Afrique, il a entendu dire que là bas, les poisons et les armes sont redoutables. Il aimerait aussi se rendre en Asie, qui est réputée pour son bois de haute qualité, de quoi fabriquer d'excellentes marionnettes. L'Akasuna marcha donc vers l'Est en espérant pouvoir sortir de Rome le plus vite possible. Lui qui pensait ne pas être connu, avait eut une mauvaise surprise. Les gens fuyaient dès qu'ils le voyaient et ceci réduisait à néant toutes ses espérances d'être discret. Il fut vite retrouvé et l'armée avait employé les grands moyens. Canons, flèches, pointes, fumigènes, lances et épées. _Fais chier_ , pensait il. Sasori utilisa la queue en acier imbibée de poison de Hiruko pour se protéger, mais il ne pensait pas que celle ci allait se détruire après quelques minutes de rafales de canons. Sasori avait toujours des aiguilles empoisonnées et du gaz mortel. Il les utilisa, mais les soldats étaient trop éloignés pour se recevoir quoi que ce soit. Sasori ne voulait pas casser Hiruko, mais il ne voulait pas en sortir. Il décida de faire lever les bras de sa marionnette en l'air, signe qu'il abandonnait. _Je ne sortirai pas_ , pensait-il. Les soldats l'enfermèrent dans une cage et l'emmenèrent en direction du tribunal. C'était l'empereur lui même qui décida de la sentence du jeune homme. Après plusieurs heures de débat, la sentence fut tombée:

"Sasori des Sables Rouges, vous recevez une assignation à résidence dans le Colisée et vous devenez Gladiateur. Si vous remportez 10 000 victoires, vous serez libéré. Emmenez le. Vous pouvez disposer."


	2. Premiers Pas

**Bonjour tout le monde !** **Voilà le tout premier chapitre de Gladiateurs. J'aimerais vous expliquer comment ça marche dans ce petit Univers Alternatif qui n'est autre qu'un mélange entre le monde de Naruto et le nôtre. Je vous explique : La carte du monde Naruto n'est pas différente de celle de l'Europe, si on fait bien attention. Donc, dans cet « UA », le pays du feu est l'Italie et donc Konoha est Rome. Le pays du vent est l'Espagne et Suna est Madrid. Le pays de la terre est la France et Iwa est Paris. Le pays des nuages est l'Allemagne et Kumo est Berlin. Le pays des vagues est la Grèce et Kiri est Athènes. Le pays que Sasori a détruit est le pays des oiseaux, qui est l'Andorre dans ma fic (l'Andorre se situe entre la France et l'Espagne). Je tiens aussi à préciser que Sasori n'est pas une marionnette et que c'est un humain à part entière.**

 **Titre :** Gladiateurs

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples :** DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating :** M pour le langage et futur lemon.

 **Genre :** Action, Romance, Yaoi

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

C'était la fin. Sasori, un gladiateur et puis quoi encore. Lui qui voulait regarder les combats, le voilà dans l'arène en train de combattre. Il est vrai que le jeune roux a un petit faible pour les gladiateurs, c'est vrai; leur force, leur courage, leur physique et cette virilité... Les soldats l'emmenèrent au Colisée, et c'est toujours à l'intérieur d'Hiruko, que Sasori mit le pied dans l'immense bâtiment, la fierté de Rome.

Il se retrouva seul dans une pièce sombre et froide. La porte par laquelle il était entré s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra. Le roux se retourna et le regarda marcher dans sa direction, impassible.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Shiranui Genma, dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

-...

Le dit Genma alluma la torche qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et Sasori pu voir son visage. Il avait un bandeau avec une feuille gravée dessus. Il est d'ici. Il ne portait pas la tenue de Gladiateur classique mais une tenue plutôt décontractée. Des sandales noires, un short noir assez poussiéreux avec une jupe en métal par dessus et un simple t-shirt noir déchiré sur le côté droit. Il avait aussi des poignets en métalliques dorés et un senbon* dans la bouche. Son visage affichait de la lassitude et Sasori comprit que son vis-à-vis n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'attaquer.

\- Tu t'appelles? Continua-t-il.

\- Sasori des sables rouges.

\- Bien, donc tu es nouveau ici. Je vais te faire visiter. Suis moi.

Sasori acquiesça et commença a suivre Genma. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, le guide se retourna :

\- Au fait, tu peux sortir de cette marionnette quelques seconde s'il te plaît? Il faut que je te vois sous ta vraie forme. Après tu pourras y retourner. C'est obligatoire. Je dois garder ton physique secret, seul moi sera au courant alors ne te fais pas de soucis.

Sasori hésita. Genma était un peu trop posé. _Bizarre,_ pensait-il. Il avait en face de lui, l'homme le plus dangereux et le plus recherché du monde, pourtant il était détendu. De plus, Genma n'était même pas armé, contrairement à Sasori qui l'était jusqu'aux dents.

Finalement, le jeune homme ouvrit le haut de sa marionnette et en sortit. Genma le regarda pendant quelques secondes, une once d'étonnement dans le regard.

\- Eh bien. Tu as l'air plutôt jeune. Tu peux y retourner. Au fait, tu as quel âge?

\- Vingt et un.

\- T'es sacrément jeune. Tu dois être puissant. A présent suis moi, il est temps de te montrer ce qu'il se cache derrière les grands murs du Colisée.

\- Hm."

C'était grand. Très grand. Genma emmena d'abord le jeune homme dans l'arène : c'était une immense cour qui possédait plusieurs zones aux environnements différents : le sol était principalement recouvert de sable, mais il y avait des arbres à certains endroits, deux petits lacs qui semblaient profonds et au centre se dressait une petite montagne rocheuse. Ensuite, Genma lui montra les vestiaires, il y en avait un à chaque point cardinal. Peu de monde s'y trouvait, juste quelques adultes par ci par là, de pays différents, qui se changeaient ou s'entraînaient. L'atmosphère était plutôt calme pour un endroit ou les gens s'entre tuaient pour le spectacle. Le jeune homme aux sables rouges trouvait ça louche. _Anormal_ , pensait-il.

Genma guida Sasori jusqu'aux dortoirs.

"Bon... La ce sont les dortoirs des femmes et là, des hommes.

\- Hm...

Le brun ouvrit la porte double qui donnait sur un immense couloir profond, sombre et froid. Il y avait une bonne vingtaine de portes sur chaque côté du mur, certaines d'entre elles étaient ouvertes, ce qui éclairait faiblement le couloir.

"Ce sont les chambres.

\- Laquelle est la mienne?

\- C'est un peu compliqué... Les gladiateurs font souvent partis de "clans". Cette nuit, tu dormiras dans la chambre neutre. Si certains t'acceptent, tu auras la chance de changer de chambre et de les rejoindre.

\- Je ne compte pas dormir autre part que dans cette chambre neutre...

\- Tu changera vite d'avis... Marmonna Genma qui ouvrit la première porte. Une odeur de moisi en sortit et le guide alluma la seule torche présente dans la pièce. Il y avait quatre lits superposés et deux solos. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et les draps étaient soit sales, soit inexistants. Sasori grimaça légèrement et n'osa pas pénétrer dans la chambre.

\- Tu comprends maintenant?

\- ...

\- Bien, la visite s'achève ici. Je te laisse. Si tu as des questions tu viendras me voir, je surveille l'arène, répliqua calmement Genma.

\- Merci"

Il contourna le jeune roux et disparut dans la pénombre du couloir. Sasori décida de ne pas rester pourrir dans ce trou à rat et parti en direction de l'arène. Pendant qu'il traversait le couloir extérieur menant à l'arène il entendit un petit murmure venir des vestiaires qui semblait l'appeler. L'Akasuna soupira à s'en fendre l'âme avant de s'approcher de la porte des vestiaires pour hommes. Il l'ouvrit sans hésiter et vit un grand homme aux cheveux oranges et aux yeux chelous assit sur un des bancs. Il fixait le rouge ouvrir la porte, stoïque.

"Ferme.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, cracha Sasori qui était encore dans sa marionnette.

\- Hm... Il faut que je te parle. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un entende notre conversation, rétorqua l'orange d'un ton froid.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Je te connais. Tu es l'homme qui a détruit un pays entier. Tu m'intéresse.

Sasori ferma la porte, légèrement étonné.

\- Tu ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il sèchement.

\- Quel est ton nom?

\- Hiruko

\- Ton vrai nom.

\- ...

\- Je sais que je suis en train de parler a une marionnette, affirma son interlocuteur qui se redressa légèrement, croisant les bras, attendant la réponse du roux.

\- Akasuna no Sasori.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je suis Pain. Dieu.

\- Dieu? Sasori refoula son envie de rire.

\- Exactement. Je suis a la tête d'un clan appelée Akatsuki. Nous somme une alliance de Gladiateurs, explica le dit Pain.

\- Hm. Et?

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses parti de L'Akatsuki. C'est ton premier jour ici, tu ne connais pas les noms des différentes alliances qui existent dans ce Colisée.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- D'après les spectateurs et les autres Gladiateurs, nous, L'Akatsuki, somment l'Alliance la plus puissante et la plus crainte.

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves.

\- Tu verras lors de ton premier combat dans l'arène. Un des nôtres t'affrontera en duel. Si il gagne, tu devras faire partit de L'Akatsuki.

\- Hmf. C'est ce qu'on verra.

Pain se leva. Il portait une tenue différente de celle de Genma. Il portait la tenue complète du Gladiateur avec quelques retouches : Il avait des sandales marrons ouvertes qui montaient jusqu'à mi-jambe, un short marron avec une jupe en métal grise et dorée par dessus, une ceinture avec le signe de son pays gravé dessus (le signe est barré d'un trait horizontal), une armure en métal dorée et des poignets en or. Pain était un homme grand, musclé, possédant des cicatrices un peu partout sur les bras et les jambes. Sasori avait toujours eut un faible pour les Gladiateurs. Eh oui, Sasori avait toujours eut un faible pour les hommes. Mais les Gladiateurs ont ce truc en plus. Quelque chose que le jeune homme ne saurait décrire, et Pain lui avait légèrement tapé dans l'œil. Il avait un visage doré par le soleil, avec des traits fins et délicats. Des yeux comme les siens, Sasori n'en avait jamais encore vu : Des cercles concentriques ayant pour centre la pupille, l'iris et la sclérotique étant de couleur gris-violette.

Sasori remarqua aussi le bandana dans ses cheveux oranges (très) mal coiffés. Il était noir avec des motifs de nuages rouges dessus. A ce moment là, Pain l'enleva et le déroula.

\- Les nuages rouges sur fond noir. C'est comme ça que tu nous reconnaîtra.

\- Hm…"

Pain quitta les vestiaires et partit en direction de l'arène. Sasori le suivit de loin et entra dans l'arène à son tour. Il se cala dans un coin afin d'observer les autres qui s'entraînaient. Il aperçut un trio composé d'un homme brun avec une couette, d'une femme blonde avec une couette aussi et d'un homme un peu enrobé avec des spirales rouges sur les joues (NDA: Il s'agit du trio Io-Shika-Chô). Plus loin, il y avait un jeune homme à la peau claire et aux yeux blancs, dont les cheveux de couleur sombre cascadaient le long de son dos (NDA: C'est Neji *o*). Il s'entraînait avec une jeune femme aux cheveux longs légèrement bleus qui possédait les même yeux (NDA: C'est Hinata, bien sûr!).

Ah mais tient qui voilà un peu plus loin... Un homme blond aux cheveux longs coiffés en demi queue de cheval avec une mèche cachant son œil gauche portait le bandana de L'Akatsuki sur son bras gauche (Deidara-senpaiiii). Il ne s'entraînait pas... Il semblait se disputer avec un type aux cheveux noirs qui portait lui aussi le bandana de L'Akatsuki mais dans ses cheveux (Itachiiii).

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par semaines. Vous pouvez me laisser des Reviews aussi, je lis tout et j'essaierai de répondre à tout. J'essaie de m'améliorer, et je compte aussi sur votre aide :D Bonne journée à vous :***


	3. Premier combat

**Bonjour bonjour! J'espère que le début de ma fic vous a plu! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :3 Je re-tiens à préciser que Sasori n'est pas une marionnette, mais un véritable humain. J'ai voulu garder les vrais pouvoirs et attaques des personnages. Vous en saurez plus en ce qui concerne les hauts-gradés dans les prochains chapitre, en attendant, ça avance, doucement... Désolée :3**

* * *

 **Titre :** Gladiateurs

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples :** DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating :** M pour le langage et lemon.

 **Genre :** Action, Romance, Yaoi

* * *

Sasori s'approcha et remarqua que le brun avait les yeux rouges... _Le Sharingan_ pensait-il.

"ohé... Dit le jeune homme des sables rouges aux deux Akatsuki.

\- T'es qui, hm?! Grommela le blond.

\- Je suis Hiruko. Vous êtes bien de L'Akatsuki?

\- Oui. Comment as-tu entendu parler de nous? Tu es nouveau? Demanda celui qui avait le Sharingan.

\- Oh mais je te reconnais! T'es le type qu'à détruit un pays entier, hm!

\- Laisse le parler, Deidara.

\- Ferme la, Itachi, hm.

\- Je suis bien celui que vous pensez. Votre chef, Pain, m'a parlé.

\- Pain? Qu'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête? Questionna Deidara en regardant Itachi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il m'a proposer de faire parti de L'Akatsuki. D'après vos bandanas...

\- C'est exact, mais il t'as dit ça quand? Le coupa Itachi.

\- Il y a quelques minutes dans les vestiaires...

\- Menteur, hm! S'exclama le blond.

\- Deidara! Tais toi ou je te tue! Hurla une voix derrière Hiruko.

Celui-ci se retourna : c'était Pain. Il marchait en direction du trio tout en jetant un regard noir à Deidara qui s'était immédiatement calmé. L'orange était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui portait le bandana de L'Akatsuki autour de son cou ( _Nous savons tous que c'est Konan_ ).

\- Pain-sama... Marmonna Deidara.

\- Tu es incorrigible. Il ne ment pas. Je lui ai bien proposé de faire parti de L'Akatsuki, Pain se tourna vers Sasori, d'ailleurs, tu affrontes Konan maintenant. Si elle gagne, tu nous rejoins.

 _Alors Konan, c'est elle_ , pensait-il.

\- Laisse moi m'en occuper, dit-elle.

\- Ne me sous estimez pas, vous ne serez pas déçus...

\- D'abord, j'aimerai voir ton vrai visage, demanda Konan.

\- C'est impossible. La seule façon de voir mon visage est de me faire sortir d'Hiruko.

\- Akasuna no Sasori... Si je gagne, tu te montres.

\- Vous êtes tous pareils... Bien, allons y, grommela le roux dans sa marionnette.

\- Si il est trop faible, tues le, commenta Pain d'un ton neutre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas" répondit Konan, sûre d'elle.

 _Pathétique_ , pensait il. Si cette femme pensait pouvoir le battre si facilement, elle se trompait. Konan mit de la distance entre elle et Hiruko. A ce moment là, des feuilles de papier se mirent à décoller de son visage puis de son corps entier.

 _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?!_ Pensait il.

C'est alors qu'une horde de pics en papier se pointèrent en direction du jeune homme. Il se rappela que la queue d'Hiruko avait été endommagée et préféra reculer afin d'éviter l'attaque de la jeune femme. Il lança des senbons empoisonnés en retour. _En plein dans le mille!_ Pensait il. Mais Konan avait disparut dans un amas de papier. _Substitution? Non. Cette femme est du papier. Il est donc impossible de la toucher?_ Sasori est capable d'utiliser le Katon ( _Ou l'art de maîtriser le feu_ ). Problème, il doit sortir. Tant pis, il décida de sortir une énorme main en bois de Hiruko et une fois la main en l'air, celle ci se divisa en une centaine de mains qui se dirigèrent vers Konan. Elle évita une dizaine d'entre elles avant de se faire coincer par les autres. Pas de chance, celles-ci étaient empoisonnées. Un énorme nuage épais et violet fit son apparition. Konan étouffa et après plusieurs minutes, le poison se dissipa. Des feuilles de papier volaient ci et là et la femme aux cheveux violets apparut derrière Sasori.

"Pas mal. Mais ça s'arrête ici, murmura-t-elle avant de faire pousser des ailes en papier sur son dos. Des feuilles se mirent a tourbillonner autour de Hiruko jusqu'à le faire décoller du sol.

\- Merde!

\- C'est terminé.

Les feuilles étaient des parchemins explosifs.

\- Même Hiruko explosera. Il faut que je sorte!

Konan s'éloigna et tout explosa dans un bruit sourd. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets alla rejoindre Pain. La tête d'Hiruko roula jusqu'à leurs pieds et la bouche s'ouvrit; des pics en sortirent.

\- Shinra Tensei, répliqua Pain. Tous les senbons furent renvoyés et la tête explosa sur place.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, commenta Konan.

Le nuage de poussière provoqué par l'explosion se dissipait peu à peu.

\- Ce... N'est pas terminé...

\- Hm?

Sasori avança. Le nuage de poussière était entièrement parti. Pain, Konan, Deidara et Itachi purent voir le vrai visage de l'homme aux sables rouges.

De taille moyenne, les cheveux roux, les yeux marrons clairs, les doigts vernis de violet foncé, la peau claire et une tenue basique composée d'un t shirt à manches courtes, un pantalon retroussé, des bandages sur le bas des jambes et les bras et des sandales noires.

\- On dirait un gamin de 17 ans, hm! Se permit de dire Deidara en voyant Sasori.

\- La ferme, gamin de merde! J'ai 21 ans je te signale.

\- Hein?

\- Deidara, tu ressembles toi aussi à un gamin. Et le pire, c'est parce que tu es un gamin! Rétorqua Itachi.

\- Imbécile.

\- Bien. Voici ton vrai visage. Tu à tout de même l'air d'un gamin. Mais tu es mature, dit Pain.

\- Que faisons nous? questionna Konan.

\- Va réparer ta marionnette. Tu fais officiellement parti de L'Akatsuki. Ce soir a 16 heures, il y a un combat entre hauts placés.

\- Je sais. J'en fais parti.

\- Bien. Tiens, Pain jeta un bout de tissu a Sasori, le bandana de L'Akatsuki.

\- Ouais.

\- A plus, danna, hm! Hurla Deidara qui se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Sasori attendit quelques minutes le temps que tout le monde soit hors de vue et après ça, il se rendit aux vestiaires nord, à l'opposé. Il poussa la porte, il n'y avait personne. Il se plaça devant un des grands miroirs et se mit le bandeau autour de la tête. _Ça me va plutôt bien,_ pensait-il. Il baissa les yeux et regarda ce qu'il lui restait d'Hiruko : La tête. Il va falloir faire quelques améliorations. Il se cala dans un coin sombre et commença a bidouiller la tête, heureusement qu'il avait toujours quelques outils sur lui, au cas où. La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit et Itachi entra, se dirigeant directement vers le roux.

"J'aimerais que tu me suives, répliqua le brun.

\- Comment m'as tu trouvé ? Demanda Sasori un peu énervé.

\- Mes yeux. Maintenant suis moi, continua Itachi qui se tourna et quitta la pièce.

\- Pfff ... » Sasori se leva à son tour et suivit Itachi en tenant la tête d'Hiruko entre ses mains. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'au dortoir. Itachi ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait tout au fond et laissa Sasori entrer. _J'y crois pas…_

* * *

 **Et c'est finiiiii. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer :) Le prochain chapitre arrive dans une semaine :) Review? Non? Tant pis :') Bref, bonne journée, moi j'y vais!**


	4. L'Akatsuki

**Yo! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3 de Gladiateurs. J'ai remarqué que mes chapitres étaient assez courts... Alors j'ai essayé de les allonger un petit peu ^^**

 **Titre :** Gladiateurs

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples :** DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating :** M pour le langage et lemon.

 **Genre :** Action, Romance, Yaoi

* * *

Comparé à la chambre neutre, celle ci était un véritable palace. Il y avait cinq lits superposés, deux grandes fenêtres, un sol en bois propre et les murs étaient peints en rouge vif. Les draps étaient légèrement froissés et le motif de l'Akatsuki était orné dessus. Il y avait deux canapés, une petite table en bois et un grand bureau avec deux chaises et pleins de papiers éparpillés dessus. Deidara était allongé en bas d'un des lits, il semblait dormir. Pein était assis sur un des canapé, il devait sûrement les attendre. Konan lisait un livre, elle était assise aux pieds de Deidara. Itachi ferma la porte derrière eux et alla s'allonger en haut d'un lit.

"Merci Itachi. Bienvenue Sasori, assied toi, dit Pain.

Sasori s'assit sur le canapé en face de celui où était assis Pain.

\- Bien, continua Pain, ici c'est la chambre de l'Akatsuki.

\- C'est…

\- Grand, je sais. Les autres membres ne sont pas là.

\- Il y a d'autres personnes ? Demanda Sasori, un peu étonné.

\- Exactement. Il manque Kakuzu, celui qui finance, Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame et Tobi.

\- Je vois...

\- Tu dormira ici cette nuit. Il ne reste qu'un lit de libre, c'est au dessus de celui de Deidara.

\- D'accord, merci, marmonna Sasori encore sous le choc.

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent simplement habillés d'un short et de sandales. Le premier était grand et bronzé, ses cheveux étaient longs et foncés et le bandana de l'Akatsuki était attaché autour de sa tête. L'autre avait les cheveux gris mis en arrière et les cheveux intensément violets et son bandana était autour de son cou.

"Yo ! S'exclama le gris qui s'assit à côté de Sasori, Oh ! T'es qui toi ?

\- Hidan, voici Sasori, il est nouveau.

\- Ah, bienvenue ! T'es plutôt mignon comme type ! Rétorqua Hidan qui se leva et marcha en direction du bureau.

\- Ton nom me dit quelque chose, répliqua le brun en fermant la porte.

\- Il est l'homme qui a anéanti l'Andorre, Kakuzu, dit Pain.

\- Ah bon ? Étonnant. Alors ils ont fait de toi un Gladiateur ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs Kakuzu est le nom de l'homme qui a aussi détruit un pays entier il y a deux ans…

\- Ouais c'est moi, j'ai détruit mon pays.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des tarés ! Commenta Hidan qui s'assit sur un lit, une grappe de raisin dans les mains.

\- Tu as fait la même chose, Hidan ! S'exclama Kakuzu qui prit place au bureau.

\- Bref, si tu veux du matériel et des armes, il faudrait que tu ailles voir les anciens, dit Pain à Sasori.

\- Où est-ce que je pourrais les trouver ?

\- C'est à l'étage au dessus que se trouvent les bureaux des anciens, répondit Pain.

\- J'y vais maintenant, répliqua Sasori qui se lava et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Attend. Deidara t'accompagne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On doit se déplacer par groupe de deux, c'est obligatoire, répondit Pain qui se plaça devant le lit où Deidara dormait paisiblement. Réveilles toi ! Hurla-t-il.

Deidara ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Il sursauta à la vue de Pain et s'assit en grognant toute sortes d'injures.

\- Vu que ton ancien compagnon n'est plus des nôtres, son remplaçant est Sasori. Il compte se rendre chez les vieux, tu l'accompagnes c'est un ordre.

\- Ok, hm, grommela Deidara qui se leva. Le duo quitta la chambre sans un bruit.

Le jeune homme aux sables rouge était seul avec Deidara dans les couloirs du Colisée, le bruits de leurs pas était la seule chose que l'on entendait et l'atmosphère était plutôt calme et détendue. Le plus jeune baillait toutes les trente secondes ce qui énerva son camarade qui accéléra légèrement le pas, histoire d'en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire d'armes et outils.

"On est pas pressés, hm, marmonna Deidara qui avait du mal à suivre l'Akasuna.

\- Si. Le combat est dans deux heures et je n'ai plus ma marionnette, grogna Sasori.

\- Mouais, en fait t'es rien sans ton machin, hm.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi vous fonctionnez par paires dans l'Akatsuki ? Questionna le roux.

\- Tu n'y connais rien. Pain a déjà dû te le dire l'Akatsuki est l'alliance que les gens considèrent comme l'une des plus dangereuses. Il n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un tente de te prendre par surprise pour te tuer lorsque tu es seul, hm, expliqua Deidara en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je suis un artiste, les artistes sont solitaires.

\- Ah comme ça tu es un artiste toi aussi, hm ?

Sasori tourna brusquement la tête et regarda Deidara comme s'il était un extraterrestre venu d'une autre galaxie.

\- Qu'est ce c'est que l'art pour toi, danna ? Continua le blond.

\- L'art, c'est la beauté éternelle. Une fleur qui ne fane pas, une œuvre qui traverse les âges et reste intacte. C'est ça, l'art.

\- Hein ?! S'exclama le blond qui s'arrêta. Comment ça, l'art est la beauté éternelle ? Et pis quoi encore ?! Tu c'est ce que c'est, l'art ? L'ART EST ÉPHÉMÈRE MON VIEUX !

\- Mais ta gueule gamin ! T'es bourré mon pauvre ! L'art est éternel ! Hurla Sasori à son tour qui s'arrêta aussi.

Ils débattirent pendant plus de dix minutes en criant toujours aussi fort jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les interrompre.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?! Cria la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans les couloirs. Les deux artistes se tournèrent en direction de lui : Un homme âgé portant une longue tunique blanches avec une écharpe rouge, des sandales typiquement romaines et un bandeau avec le simbole de son pays gravé dessus.

\- Pardonnez nous Sarutobi-sama, hm, répliqua Deidara qui s'était calmé.

\- Oh, je ne t'avait jamais vu ici toi, qui es-tu ? Demanda le vieux à Sasori.

\- Akasuna no Sasori.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- J'aimerais savoir si il est possible d'avoir des armes spécifiques…

\- Quel genre d'armes ?

\- Je suis marionnettiste…

\- Je vois. Rend toi au bureau de Chiyo, c'est la plus grande marionnettiste de toute l'histoire du Colisée. Elle te renseignera. Et que je ne vous entende plus crier dans ces couloirs là, compris ?!

\- Compris !

\- Compris, hm ! »

Le vieux entra dans un des bureaux, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls à nouveau. Sasori et Deidara se regardèrent un instant et Sasori eut un petit sourire en coin ce qui déstabilisa un petit peu son vis-à-vis. A ce moment là, celui-ci trouva le jeune roux un peu trop mignon. L'Akasuna était décidément dangereux dans tous les sens du terme. Aïe aïe aïe. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est bête, ce gamin,_ pensait-il.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et l'Akatsuki était au grand complet dans leur chambre. Sasori a pu faire la connaissance de Tobi, Kisame et Zestu. _Bizarre ces types_ , pensait-il. Zetsu était une espère d'Homme-plante moitié blanc, moitié noir : C'était ses deux personnalités. La partie blanche était plutôt aimable tandis que la partie noire était du genre associable. Tobi, lui, est un grand gamin. Il a un masque orange en spirale avec une unique trou au niveau de l'œil gauche. Kisame est un homme-poisson superbaraqué.

Le jeune homme aux sables rouges avait un énorme problème. Il ne pourra pas réparer Hiruko avant une semaine, il allait devoir se battre avec sa marionnette la plus puissante dès le début ; Sandaime Kazekage. C'était la marionnette qu'il avait créée avec le corps du troisième Kazekage (l'ancien Roi d'Espagne) comme base. Tant pis. Pain prit la parole ;

"Qui sont ceux qui doivent combattre ce soir ?

Sasori, Deidara et Kisame levèrent la main.

\- Bien, Sasori tu sais ce que tu as a faire. Si tu fait tes preuves dans l'arène aujourd'hui, tout ira bien pour toi.

\- Je sais.

\- Deidara et Kisame vous devrez le protéger s'il est en grand danger. C'est un ordre indiscutable.

\- Bien, répliqua Kisame.

\- Il est l'heure. Nous seront dans les tribunes faites pour les gladiateurs ne combattant pas. Allons-y » termina Pain qui quitta la chambre suivit de Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Tobi et Zetsu. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux lorsqu'ils traversèrent le couloir principal du rez de chaussée. Ils se séparèrent : Deidara, Sasori et Kisame se rendirent dans l'Arène tandis que les autres prirent le chemin menant aux tribunes.

Sasori était stressé. Il sentais son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Le Colisée était plein à craquer, on entendait des cris, des pleurs et des plaintes. Kisame posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux et lui affirma que tout ira bien tant qu'il aura le bandana de l'Akatsuki sur lui. Sasori hocha la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Deidara. Celui ci regardait ses mains, anxieux. Sasori s'approcha de lui et sursauta lorsqu'il fut assez près pour voir que Deidara avait des bouches dans ses mains.

"Ahaha ! Toujours la même réaction, hm ! S'exclama l'artiste en regardant Sasori.

Kisame ria de bon cœur à la vue de la tête que Sasori faisait à ce moment là.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu ça… Dit Sasori.

\- VEUILLEZ ENTER DANS L'ARÈNE ! Hurla une voix. _Genma,_ pensait-il. L'énorme porte devant laquelle le trio et une cinquantaine d'autre gladiateurs se trouvaient, s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent en marchant doucement puis saluèrent le public. La plupart du public regardaient le trio, reconnaissant leurs bandanas. _Ils ne mentaient pas quand ils se disaient connus et dangereux,_ pensait-il. Le roux regardait autour de lui ; il y avait un homme musclé avec un bandeau mal mit autour de la tête, il avait des bandages qui recouvraient son nez et sa bouche. Il était armé d'une épée plutôt spectaculaire. (Il s'agit de Zabuza)

Avec lui, il y avait une personne masquée qui tenait des senbons entre ses doigts (Haku). Il aperçut un homme avec un masque recouvrant la partie inférieure de son visage et un bandeau cachant son œil droit. Il avait les cheveux gris et lisait un livre. Il était complètement détendu, comme si il n'en avait rien à foutre (Kakashiiii) A côté de lui se tenait un jeune homme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux mi-longs, noirs. Il ressemblait un peu à un chat. (Saï *o*) L'image des Gladiateurs sanguinaires au comportement animal avait complètement disparu de la mémoire de l'Akasuna. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder les autres qu'ils étaient déjà tous au centre de l'arène, saluant le public. Genma était sur un balcon spécial accompagné de hauts placés dans la politique à Rome. Il était le commentateur.

\- BIENVENUE A TOUS ET A TOUTES. JE SUIS SHIRANUI GENMA ET CE SOIR A LIEU L'UN DES COMBATS LES PLUS INTÉRESSANT ! PARMI LES GRANDES FIGURES NOUS AVONS, MOMOCHI ZABUZA, HATAKE KAKASHI, DEIDARA, KISAME, SAI ET HAKU ! Continua Genma, faussement optimiste. Le public applaudit, plus agité que jamais. La porte par laquelle les combattants étaient entrés se ferma doucement.

\- BIEN. TROIS, DEUX, UN…

Le gong sonna et tout le monde se distança. Sasori ouvrit un des parchemins attaché à sa ceinture et la marionnette du Sandaime Kazekage fit son apparition sous un épais nuage blanc. _C'est parti,_ pensait-il.

* * *

 **Whooohoho! Que va-t-il se passer?! Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine :D La relation Sasori/Deidara avance doucement... Mais je vous promet que ça chauffera un peu plus entre nos deux Akatsuki :3 J'espère que ça vous à plu! Bonne journée!**


	5. Des adversaires puissants

**Comme prévu, le chapitre 4 de Gladiateurs. Les combats débutent enfin! Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Gladiateurs

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples :** DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating :** M pour le langage et lemon.

 **Genre :** Action, Romance, Yaoi

* * *

Cela faisait à peine quelques secondes que le combat avait commencé, que Sasori se faisait déjà attaqué. Une horde de senbons fonçait sur lui et il positionna sa marionnette devant lui pour se défendre. Le Sandaime était l'une de ses marionettes les plus solides, et ce n'était pas quelques vulgaires pics qui allaient l'amocher. Sasori prit du recul et comprit qu'il se faisait attaquer par le type masqué qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Il lança l'offensive et ammena sa maironnette jusqu'à son adversaire pour qu'il se battent. L'homme masqué, du nom de Haku, évitait de justesse chaque attaque portée par la marionnette de Sasori et prit de la distance.

"Kugutsu no jutsu… (L'art de manipuler les marionnettes) C'est plutôt dérangeant ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, répondit Sasori.

\- J'utilise le Hyôton (L'art de manipuler la glace).

\- Le Hyôton tu dis ? Voyons voir ça.

Haku composa plusieurs sceaux avec ses mains : résultat, des miroirs de glace firent leur apparition partout autour du jeune roux. L'homme masqué fusionna avec l'un d'entre eux et son reflet fut visible dans tous les autres miroirs de glace. Sasori sentit que le pire était à venir. En effet, Haku attaqua : il lança des senbons et pas seulement lui, ses reflets aussi. Les pics fonçaient par dizaines et le rouquin les évita toutes de justesse. _C'est quoi ça ? Du Ninjutsu ? Ou du Genjutsu ?_ Pensait-il. Un senbon éfleura l'épaule droite de l'Akasuna, l'ouvrant sur plusieurs centimètres. Il se concentra trop sur sa douleur et baissa sa garde : une ouverture pour l'ennemi. Haku l'attaqua une seconde fois, multipliant le nombre de senbons. Sasori fit le sceau du chien et en deux ttemps trois mouvements, un mur de sable noir l'encercla, le protégeant de l'attaque. Il venait d'invoquer le sable magnétique que seul le troisième Kazkage pouvait utiliser : il a put se protéger avec car le troisème du nom est sa marionnette maintenant. _A mon tour maintenant !_ Pensait-il. Le sable qui le protégeait prit la forme de triangles et de rectangles. Sasori écrasa deux des miroirs de glace d'Haku avec son sable magnétique. Il est sur la bonne voie. Après avoir détuit tous les miroirs, il distança Haku pour pouvoir combattre correctement avec sa marionnette. L'homme masque et la marionnette du troisème du nom combattirent alors : Haku ne put anticiper la plupart des attaques surprises de Sasori et tomba, gravement blessé. _Un de moins !_ Pensait-il.

"Comment oses-tu ?! Hurla une voix derrière le roux.

Sasori se retourna. C'était l'homme armé de l'énorme sabre qu'il avait aperçut quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'appellait Zabuza. Sasori recula mais c'était déjà trop tard : Zabuza lui avait ouvert une partie de son bras gauche. Le visage du jeune marionnettiste de crispa de douleur et il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres. Il souffrait des deux bras, les deux parties du corps dont il a le plus besoin pour se battre. Tant pis, même si il souffrait, il devait éliminer Zabuza. A ce moment là, il se maudissa. Si seulement il pouvait être une marionnette, sans émotions, qui ne ressentait pas la douleur. Une maironette armée de toute part, qui restait intacte. Il voulait acquérir la beautée éternelle. Un corps qui ne s'abîme pas…

Très vite, Zabuza lui porta une seconde attaque. Sasori le lui en empêcha en le stoppant avec le Kazekage.

"T'es coriace ! S'exclama Sasori.

\- Attends voir ! Suiton - Kirigakure no jutsu !

Un épais brouillard se forma, et Sasori ne voyait plus rien, pas même le bout de son nez. Il anticipa, à l'aveugle, l'une des attaques de Zabuza. Mais il fut touché par la deuxième, sur le mollet droit.

\- Merde ! Grogna Sasori, face à la douleur.

C'est alors que tout semblait perdu pour le jeune Akasuna, qu'une voix autre que celle du sabreur se fit entendre.

\- Danna, recule !

 _Deidara_ ? Surpris, Sasori fit un saut en arrière.

BOUM !

Une explosion. Celle-ci fit disparaître le brouillard et Zabuza se retrouva donc à découvert. Il se mit en position d'attaque, il était tout aussi surpris que le rouquin et quelques secondes plus tard, Deidara apparut devant Sasori. Il se mit en position d'attaque à son tour. Le sang coulait à flot sur le bras gauche du marionnettiste, il posa sa main dessus pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie et marmonna toutes sortes d'injures à l'encontre de la douleur.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Deidara en colère.

\- Ouais… merci, gamin.

\- Ce type est pas mal dans son genre, hm.

\- J'avais remarqué…

\- Tu souhaites m'affronter, Deidara ? Hurla Zabuza.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu affronteras, hm ! S'exclama Deidara.

\- C'est moi !

C'était Kisame. Il était en l'air et allait attaquer Zabuza par le haut. Le sabreur positionna son épée de façon à pouvoir parer l'attaque de l'homme-poisson. Un combat commença alors entre les deux épéistes. Deidara se retourna:

\- J'ai une idée, on va combiner nos pouvoirs, hm !

\- Hein ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Je vais créer un oiseau d'argile et nous montrerons dessus tous les deux. Tu pourras manipuler ta marionnette de là haut, hm !

\- Pfeuh, j'ai pas besoin de-

\- T'es obligé, danna. Joues pas aux durs, si tu est trop blessés dès le premier combat, tu te feras tuer avant de pouvoir commencer le deuxième!

\- Ouais… ok. »

Deidara créa donc son oiseau d'argile et les deux artistes montèrent dessus. Sasori pouvait commander tranquillement sa marionnette de là où il était, et Deidara lançait quelques bombes par ci par là.

Le gong sonna. C'était la fin.

Parmi les combattants encore debout, on comptait : Sasori, Deidara, Kisame ayant battu Zabuza, Kakashi et Sai. Il y en avait quelques uns qui n'étaient pas totalement K.O, mais Sasori ignorait leur noms. Le premier combat est terminé et Sasori n'a pas perdu. C'est un soulagement pour le marionnettiste qui avait un peu trop sous estimé les Gladiateurs.

* * *

 _Aie. Ça fait mal_ , pensait il. Les gladiateurs blessés était trop nombreux. L'infirmerie était bondée. Sasori était assis dans un coin de la salle avant celle de l'infirmerie et s'enroulait un bandage autour du bras. _Si seulement j'étais une marionnette,_ pensait il. A sa plus grande surprise, Deidara s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant.

"Yo, hm.

\- Que veux tu?

\- Ton rouleau. Y en a plus.

\- Tiens... Marmonna le roux qui tendit le rouleau au blond qui le prit.

\- T'es coriace, hm.

\- Je peux en dire autant de toi, gamin.

Deidara eut un rire provocant.

\- Je sais, hm.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es ici?

\- De tout L'Akatsuki, c'est moi le plus ancien. Ça fait 7 ans que je combat ici, hm.

\- Sept?! Et tu as gagné combien de fois?

\- Hm... Sept mille.

\- Comment est tu arrivé ici?

\- Parce que je le voulais.

\- Hein?

\- C'était par ma propre volonté que je me suis rendu ici.

\- Comment ?

\- Il fallait que je trouve l'art ultime ! Alors je suis venu ici dans l'espoir de devenir plus fort !

\- T'es complètement dingue, gamin !

Deidara soupira longuement avant de fixer l'Akasuna dans les yeux. Il était plus que sérieux: c'est lui qui avait choisit de devenir Gladiateur et personne d'autre. Sasori ne répondit rien, il ne comprenait pas.

\- Dit moi, danna...

\- Hm?

\- Tu sais que Pain et Konan sont en couple?

 _Ah bon?_ pensait-il.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

\- Tu n'es pas très discret. Tu as tendance à dévorer Pain-sama du regard, c'est un peu flippant, hm.

 _Grillé._

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu es de ce bord là, hm?

\- Je suis aussi indiscret que ça? Marmonna Sasori, déstabilisé.

Deidara rigolait à gorge déployée, faisant rougir l'Akasuna. Décidément, on en apprenait tous les jours!

\- Les Gladiateurs sont plutôt mignons tu ne trouves pas, hm? Répliqua le blond en donnant un coup de coude à Sasori.

\- Aïe! Pas ici, imbécile de gamin! Grogna le jeune homme aux sables rouges, maintenant rouge de colère.

\- Regardes celui-là, chuchota le blondinet en pointant un des combattant du doigt. Il n'avait pas participé au combat d'aujourd'hui et il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie pour aider un camarade blessé. Il ressemblait à Pain, mais en blond et avec les yeux bleus.

\- C'est un mélange de Pain et toi ça! Rigola Sasori.

\- Ah ouais? T'as pas tort! fais attention il est dangereux. Il s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, hm, expliqua Deidara.

\- Ça, dangereux? Laisse moi rire!

\- Ahaha! Bon, il est temps de se rendre au repère et de faire le point avec _Pain-sama_ , hm, dit Deidara qui adressa un clin d'œil à son vis-à-vis.

\- Pfeuh, cracha le rouquin, gêné.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent l'infirmerie, non sans mal à cause du surplus de blessés. Ils passèrent pas le couloir principal qui menait aux chambres.

\- Dit moi gamin, le _repère_ , c'est votre chambre?

\- Oui, hm.

\- Ah... Aïe!

Sasori grimaça de douleur. La plaie s'était réouverte et le sang recommençait à dégouliner sur toute la longueur de son bras.

\- Danna! Ca va aller?

Sasori ne répondit pas, son dos se cogna violemment contre le mur et il s'accroupit jusqu'à être assis.

\- Bouges pas, hm! S'exclama le blond qui sortit un bandage de sa poche. Il s'accroupit et enroula le bandage autour du bras de son coéquipier jusqu'à ce que le sang s'arrête de couler. Sasori ne bougeait pas, il fixait les bouches dans le creux des mains du blondinet. Il trouvait ça étranger et cela attisait sa curiosité.

\- Gamin?

\- Hm?

\- Ce sont... des bouches? Demanda l'Akasuna, en évitant de rougir.

\- Oui...

\- C'est une malformation ou...

\- C'est en volant le Kinjutsu secret du village de Paris* que j'ai acquis ses drôles de mains, hm, affirma-t-il en faisant un nœud pour que le bandage tienne.

\- Je vois...

Un sourire naquit su le visage du blond, déstabilisant l'Akasuna. _Que compte-il faite?_ Deidara bougea sa main droite et la positionna à quelques millimètres de la joue de son coéquipier. Sasori frémit au contact de... d'une langue, sur sa joue. Deidara était en train de le lécher, d'une manière plutôt gênante. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, il était fasciné.

\- Je peux faire pas mal de choses avec ça, hm... marmonna l'artiste en se levant, on va être en retard il faut qu'on se bouge, hm!

\- Oui..."

Sasori se leva à son tour et secoua la tête: _ce gamin est en train de me rendre fou... je rêve ou il vient de me faire un putain d'avance?_ Pensait-il. On verra par la suite.

Deidara laissa entrer Sasori en premier dans la chambre de l'Akatsuki. Ils étaient tous présents et assis sur les canapés. Deidara ferma la porte derrière eux et alla se trouver une place aux côtés de ses compagnons. Sasori était seul, debout, face à l'organisation maintenant au complet. Pain se leva et se plaça en face du jeune roux, avec un léger sourire, faisant rougir l'Akasuna.

" On est fier de toi. Tu as su gérer ton premier combat. Tu es officiellement un membre de l'Akatsuki, répliqua-t-il.

\- Ouais, tu te bat plutôt bien! Affirma Kisame, souriant comme toujours.

\- Merci...

\- J'ai rendu visite aux vieux tout à l'heure, continua l'orange, et voilà ce qu'ils m'ont donné, puis il pointa quelque chose du doigt. Sasori tourna la tête et sourit, agréablement surpris. Sous ses yeux, une copie parfaite d'Hiruko, sans la tête. Une carapace deux fois plus solide avec beaucoup plus de rangements et de pièges.

\- Je... te remercie...

\- Y a pas de quoi. Bien, vous pouvez disposer, continua Pain. Les autres membres disposèrent: Kakuzu et Hidan quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre aux douches, Konan sortit un livre de sa poche et s'assit en haut d'un des lits pour le lire tranquillement, Itachi et Kisame décidèrent de jouer aux cartes et Tobi et Zetsu quittèrent la chambre à leur tour pour aller s'entraîner. Deidara était collé au canapé, décidé à ne pas bouger.

\- Dis moi, sais-tu quand aura lieu ton prochain combat? Demanda Pain au roux.

\- Non...

\- Bien, fais moi signe lorsque tu le sauras" termina-t-il. L'orange tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Itachi et Kisame.

Sasori acquiesça avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle marionnette. Il se cala dans un coin de la pièce et l'ouvrit pour entrer à l'intérieur. C'était beaucoup plus confortable que dans le premier Hiruko. Il commença à bricoler deux trois trucs avant de remettre la tête. Il allait pouvoir combattre correctement comme ça. C'est parfait. Plus il avançait dans ses réparations, plus la nuit tombait, jusqu'à ce que seule la lune éclaire la chambre de l'Akatsuki. Ils dormaient tous, sauf Pain et Konan qui se faisaient des câlins et des bisous sous la couverture, dans l'un des lits. Hidan faisait son rituel religieux, seul, dans un coin de la salle.

 _Je m'y plaît bien ici..._

* * *

 ***Je tiens à re préciser que Paris est Iwa (le village caché de la pierre) et que la France est le pays de la Terre.**

 **Bon voilà, ce chapitre est terminé! Dans le prochain, Sasori et Deidara auront une mission à remplir, mais quoi? Vous le saurez dans une semaine!**

 **Je tiens à vous dire que dans la semaine qui arrive, je posterais le première partie de mon two-shot sur Shisui et Itachi!**

 **Bonne journée!**


	6. Enquêtes et révélations

**Bonjour bonjour! J'ai été inspirée pour ce chapitre, alors il sera nettement plus long que les autres! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

 **Titre :** Gladiateurs

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples :** DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating :** M pour le langage et lemon.

 **Genre :** Action, Romance, Yaoi

* * *

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Réparer Hiruko et le renforcer était capital, et il devait le faire au plus vite. Maintenant que son pantin est terminé, son ventre commence à se manifester: il n'a pas mangé depuis qu'il a posé le pied dans le Colisée. Encore quelque chose qu'il regrette en tant qu'être humain: la faim. Cette sensation si désagréable qui fait mal au ventre, Sasori la déteste. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter:

"Toi aussi tu crèves la dalle? Aller viens on va bouffer, moi aussi j'ai faim!

C'était Hidan. _Il m'a fait peur cet imbécile,_ pensait-il.

\- Je te suis, répondit-il méfiant.

Hidan quitta la chambre, accompagné de près par Kakuzu et Sasori. Ils passèrent par un couloir que Sasori n'avait jamais emprunté jusque là, c'est normal vu qu'ils se dirigent vers la cantine et qu'il n'a pas mangé hier soir. Du brouhaha se fit entendre lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de l'énorme porte en bois massif qui menait à la cantine. Elle était entre-ouverte et Hidan la poussa pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Ils marchèrent à travers les tables et les chaises pour arriver au fond de la salle où une table presque vide s'y trouvait. Presque vide, c'est parce que Konan et Itachi y étaient assis et semblaient les attendre.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, dit-elle. Sur la table se trouvaient toutes sortes de fruits et Konan était en train de manger des raisins. Étonné, Sasori se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres tables: elles étaient presque vides de nourriture, pourtant il y avait plus de gens.

\- Être à l'Akatsuki, c'est avoir des privilèges, expliqua Kakuzu conscient de l'étonnement de son coéquipier.

\- Incroyable... marmonna le roux avant de poser ses yeux sur les pommes rouges.

\- Allez, manges! Lui dit Konan en lui tendant une pomme.

\- Merci, répondit Sasori. Il n'hésita pas avant de croquer dans le fruit, affamé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une marionnette, mais sa puissance actuelle, il la bénissait. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu savourer quelque chose d'entier, de sucré, de bon.

\- Bon, t'as du nouveau? Demanda Hidan à la violette, avant de s'asseoir. Sasori et les autres s'assirent à leur tour, prêts à entendre la réponse de leur camarade.

\- Eh bien apparemment, le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi a appris à maîtriser le Senpô (mode ermite), commença-t-elle en donnant un morceau de grappe au gris.

\- Senpô? C'est un mode particulièrement puissant... commenta Itachi, la bouche pleine.

\- C'est vrai. Seuls très peu de Gladiateurs le maîtrisent, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai apprise, répliqua la jeune femme en se penchant légèrement sur le côté.

\- On t'écoute, dit Kakuzu curieux.

\- C'est une information qui ne date pas d'hier... Il paraît que le ninja copieur est capable de faire évoluer son Sharingan...

\- Le Mangekyô Sharingan? Répliqua Itachi, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est exact...

\- Tu as autre chose? Demanda Hidan qui se goinfrait sous le nez des autres combattants.

\- Senju Tobirama sera sur pied dans une semaine.

Hidan cracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et Sasori, dégoûté, fit la grimace du siècle. Les yeux du gris étaient carrément en train de sortir de leurs orbites et sa bouche manqua de se décrocher.

\- Hein?! Putain, tu déconnes?! S'exclama le Jashiniste qui s'essuya la bouche.

\- Qui est ce Tobirama? Se permit de demander Sasori, déstabilisé par la réaction de son camarade.

\- Senju Tobirama est le frère cadet de Senju Hashirama. A eux deux, ils forment la plus petite, mais aussi la plus puissante des alliances de Gladiateurs...

\- Comment? A eux deux? Mais qui sont-ils?

\- Mais, les frères d'or et d'argent l'ont tué, nan? Questionna Hidan.

\- Ils l'ont presque tué. Mais Tobirama est plutôt résistant, expliqua Konan.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le crains, tu es immortel, je me trompes? Dit Sasori à Hidan.

\- Pfeuh! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se faire trouer de partout, avec des gouttes d'eau en plus! Cracha le gris.

\- Bref, ce sont des bonnes infos que tu as là, Konan, commenta Kakuzu.

\- Hm. Bref, il faut que je retourne dans la chambre, qui m'accompagne?

\- Je viens, dit Kakuzu, j'ai quelques trucs à régler avec Pain pour mon combat de cet après midi.

\- Bien, à plus tard Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, termina la violette.

Konan et Kakuzu se levèrent et quittèrent la table laissant les autres terminer leur petit déjeuner. Une fois le duo hors de vue, Hidan se tourna brusquement vers Sasori le faisant sursauter.

\- Alors, avec Dei'?! Demanda le Jashiniste qui avait le visage à quelques centimètre de celui de son coéquipier.

Sasori était en train de s'étouffer: le gris lui faisait vachement peur. Avec ses yeux profondément violets et son sourire malsain, il ressemblait à un vampire. Un vampire drôlement sexy. Bah oui, il faut pas se le cacher, Hidan n'est pas moche. Il est juste... bizarre. L'entendre crier le nom de Jashin toute la journée et surtout, toute la nuit porte à confusion.

\- Il est gentil avec toi, le kamikaze?! Continua Hidan face à l'absence de réponse.

\- Il n'est pas méchant... Mais c'est vraiment un gamin, répondit Sasori entre deux gloussements.

\- T'as de la chance qu'il ne t'ai pas fait sauté! Il est du genre susceptible, expliqua Hidan.

\- Hidan, tu parles trop, commenta Itachi.

\- Eh! Mais c'est la réplique de Kakuzu ça! Et puis tu peux parler, on sait tous que tu le connais trèèèèès bien, Dei'...

\- AHEM! Cria Itachi.

Et puis plus rien. Hidan était pétrifié, il ne bougeait plus. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ceux de l'Uchiha. Il se mit à trembler, puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que Sasori ne remarque qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

\- Que... vient-il de se passer? Marmonna le roux, effrayé.

\- Un Genjutsu. Il a tendance à trop parler, lui répondit calmement son coéquipier qui continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais... Que voulait-il dire, quand il disait que tu connaissais très bien le gamin?

Itachi soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Disons que moi et Dei' avons eu un relation un peu ambigüe...

Sasori eut la même réaction qu'Hidan lorsqu'il avait appris que Senju Tobirama était remis sur pied. Itachi ricana avant de se lever.

\- Bon, allons-y.

\- On fait quoi de lui? Demanda Sasori en pointant Hidan du doigt.

Itachi posa sa main sur l'épaule du combattant qui sursauta.

\- On y va, lui dit Itachi.

\- Enfoiré, ne refais plus ça" grogna Hidan qui se leva à son tour.

Puis le petit groupe quitta la cantine pour se rendre dans la chambre de l'Akatsuki. Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs menant à celle-ci, Sasori, qui marchait aux côtés d'Itachi, en profita pour analyser l'Uchiha. Itachi est plutôt grand, il doit mesurer un peu moins d'un mètre quatre vingt. Sa peau est claire et ses cheveux encadrent son visage fin et sont noirs tout comme ses yeux lorsque le Sharingan n'est pas activé. Il a pas mal de succès, autant chez les filles que chez les garçons et ça, l'Akasuna l'avait bien remarqué: tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Itachi lorsqu'ils marchaient entre les tables et les chaises pour sortir de la cantine. En plus, son côté dur à cuire et ténébreux donnent l'impression qu'il est inaccessible. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, Itachi l'ouvrit et laissa entrer ses camarades avant de la refermer. Mais Deidara arriva à ce moment là:

"Attends ne fermes pas, hm, dit le blond en posant sa pain sur le bras de l'Uchiha pour l'empêcher de fermer la porte.

\- Qu'y a-t'il? Demanda Itachi, toujours aussi impassible.

\- Il faut que je te parles, t'as le temps là, hm? Continua l'artiste qui évitait le contact visuel.

\- Oui, allons-y, termina Itachi qui sortit accompagné de Deidara.

Sasori regardait la scène depuis le canapé où il s'était assis avec Hidan.

\- Ohé, c'est pas la peine de tirer une telle tronche! S'exclama Hidan en donnant un coup de coude à son coéquipier.

Sasori secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Son visage était tout crispé et ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils allaient fusionner. Hidan préféra rire, mettant le roux mal à l'aise. Sasori mentirait si il disait que ça ne lui faisait pas chier de savoir que son nouveau partenaire avait une relation ambigüe avec quelqu'un comme Itachi. Certes, il ne le connaissais que depuis deux jours, mais tout de même. Il devait en savoir plus sur la relation Deidara/Itachi.

\- Ohé Hidan, ça te dirais d'aller t'entraîner ? Demanda Sasori.

\- Ouais, bonne idée! Avec le retour de ce taré de Senju, je dois être sur mes gardes! Kakuzu! Hurla Hidan.

\- Hm?! Grommela le brun qui se disséquait le bras, assis sur le bureau.

\- Tu viens?!

\- Ouais, répondit-il avant de se lever.

\- Bien, allons-y!" S'exclama Hidan.

Le trio descendit en direction de l'arène qui, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de combats, devenait un terrain d'entraînement. Sasori était à l'intérieur d'Hiruko: il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien à l'intérieur de la marionnette. Il allait pouvoir combattre correctement et avait tous les avantages maintenant. De plus, le sol est du sable. Venant d'un pays où le sable est majoritairement présent, il n'aurait aucun mal à avoir l'avantage du terrain. Le jeune homme aux sables rouges marchait derrière le duo Hidan et Kakuzu et se demanda quels types de pouvoirs Kakuzu possédait. le Jashiniste lui avait expliqué les siens, le fait qu'ils soit immortels, l'histoire sur le sang et tout le tralala. Mais Kakuzu? Apparemment, il est aussi immortel, mais il ne l'est pas comme Hidan. Sasori avait remarqué que le brun était couvert de cicatrices. Kakuzu est un type super flippant.

"Ici, ça vous va? Demanda Kakuzu en se retournant.

\- Moi ça me va, répliqua Sasori.

\- Pareil! S'exclama Hidan.

\- Bon, vu qu'il y a beaucoup d'espace, on va faire du combat à distance, expliqua Kakuzu.

\- Putaiiiin, tu le fais exprès? Le combat à distance c'est tout sauf mon truc! Grogna Hidan en croisant les bras.

\- C'est parfait, commenta Sasori, Hidan si tu n'est pas content tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner ailleurs.

\- Sûrement pas, je risque de croiser cet enfoiré de Senju, grommela le gris qui s'assit par terre.

\- Bon, on a qu'à se combattre, dit Kakuzu au rouquin.

\- Bien, il me tarde de voir de quoi tu es capable! S'exclama Sasori.

\- Pffff, soupira Hidan qui s'allongea, vous éloignez pas.

\- Bien, tu es prêt?" demanda Kakuzu.

Sasori acquiesça et son coéquipier mit de la distance entre eux. Tout à coup, les fils qui tenaient ses bras cousus se détachèrent et plusieurs milliers de fils gris sortirent de ses bras. Impressionné, Sasori ne réagit pas et préféra attendre la suite. Mais il ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant, les entraînements ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

* * *

"Tu voulais me parler? demanda Itachi, troublé.

\- Oui, hm... Marmonna Deidara, gêné.

Le duo marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du Colisée, sans but précis. Deidara avait les mains dans les poches et il était de même pour l'Uchiha. Cela faisait près de quinze minutes qu'ils déambulaient et ils décidèrent de se rendre dans les vestiaires nord, généralement vides. Deidara ferma la porte derrière eux, plongeant la pièce dans les pénombres. Seules quelques torches prodiguaient de la lumière. L'atmosphère était plutôt légère et Deidara s'assit sur l'un des nombreux bancs positionnés au milieu de la pièce. Itachi préféra se caler contre le mur, toujours les mains dans les poches. Le blond avait une vue imprenable sur l'Uchiha: vu qu'il était torse nu, la lumière produite par le feu des torches caressait son corps de rêve. Itachi était un maître du genjutsu et cela le rendait pratiquement intouchable, il ne possédait donc pas beaucoup de cicatrices, contrairement à Kisame qui affrontait généralement d'autres épéistes. Itachi avait un collier à perles noires et des poignets en or. Il ne portait qu'un simple short noir déchiré au niveau de la cuisse gauche, des bandages étaient enroulés un peu partout sur ses jambes et il portait de simples sandales noires. Deidara rougit avant de continuer:

\- Je tiens à m'excuser... Marmonna le blond en baissant les yeux.

Pas de réponse. Étonné, il releva la tête et fixa son vis-à-vis qui avait croisé les bras. Le brun semblait réfléchir et après quelques minutes de blanc total, il soupira:

\- C'est du passé maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, répliqua Itachi qui remit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Itachi, ce que je t'ai fais c'était vraiment con, quand je m'en suis rendu compte il était déjà trop tard!

\- C'est bon, j'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Je regrette juste d'avoir été aussi naïf, dit Itachi.

\- Mais tu m'évites! On fait parti de la même alliance et on ne se calcule même pas! C'est un exploit que tu aies accepté de m'accompagner hors du repère, hm!

\- Je sais...

Un ange passa.

\- Écoutes, si j'ai couché avec toi, c'est parce que je voulais te faire souffrir. Ok je l'avoue et j'assume les conséquences mais je n'étais qu'un gamin à l'époque, hm. J'étais désesp-

\- C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu, le coupa Itachi qui se dirigea vers a porte pour sortir.

\- Attend! Cria Deidara qui se leva et attrapa son coéquipier par le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin?

\- Que tu acceptes mes excuses! Comprends moi, hm!

Itachi secoua son bras et le blond lâcha prise.

\- D'abord tu te rends compte des sentiments que j'ai pour toi depuis notre premier combat, suite à ta défaite tu couches avec moi pour me faire souffrir et après tu me dis que je te prends pour un faible avant de me lâcher. Et maintenant tu reviens vers moi, mais qu'est ce que tu me veux? Demanda Itachi, sans hausser le ton.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne m'excuse jamais, alors considère ça comme un traite-

\- C'est bon, laisse. Je ne t'en veux plus, alors arrêtes de me prendre la tête avec cette histoire. C'est terminé, Dei'.

Itachi ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Deidara de le suivre. Lorsque la porte se referma une ombre apparut au fond de la salle. Deux ombres. Trois?

\- On aurait quand même put leur dire qu'on était là, marmonna Kakuzu qui se leva.

Ça faisait 10 bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient là, tous les trois, chacun allongé sous un banc à l'abri de la lumière. Ils étaient pratiquement invisibles. Ils sortirent de leur cachette et se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce.

\- C'était ton idée, cracha Sasori.

\- Crétin! M'accuses pas! Grogna Hidan.

\- On dirait que les choses ne s'arrangeront pas de sitôt entre Dei' et Ita, réfléchissait Kakuzu.

\- Je ne comprend pas très bien... dit Sasori.

\- Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Tous ce qu'on sait c'est ce que Deidara a dit il y a quelques minutes. Ils ont couché ensemble plusieurs fois. D'après Konan, Itachi avait le déclic pour le kamikaze. Mais maintenant, Itachi n'éprouve plus rien pour la blondasse, expliqua Hidan.

\- Je vois... Bon, on faisait quoi déjà? Dit Sasori qui s'assit là où Deidara l'était il y a quelques minutes.

\- On te faisait essayer des tenues, au cas où tu seras emmené à combattre sans Hiruko, répondit Kakuzu.

\- Comme des princesses~ chantonna le Jashiniste.

\- Ferme la! Grogna Sasori.

\- Bref, ça te plaît ça? Demanda Kakuzu.

Sasori baissa la tête pour se regarder. Il ne voyait pas grand chose. Il portait des sandales noires avec des bandages qui lui montait jusqu'à mi-jambes avec une jupe blanche située en dessous de celle en fer couleur doré. Par dessus son t-shirt blanc, il portait une armure dorée et des bandages étaient enroulés autour de ses poignets. Il avait enlevé la cape rouge car il trouvait ça ridicule.

\- T'es pas mal, commenta le gris qui fixait son coéquipier.

\- Hm, j'aime bien, marmonna Sasori qui gigotait dans tous les sens pour pouvoir voir chaque partie de son corps, c'est vraiment pas mal.

\- J'espère que très peu de gens te verrons comme ça, répliqua le brun qui ouvrit la porte des vestiaires, y a des gens qui arrivent, on se casse?

\- Mouais.

\- Allons-y"

Et le trio quitta les vestiaires sans un mot de plus. Ils traversaient le couloir menant aux dortoirs, discutant de choses banales quand un duo fit son apparition. C'était deux jeunes hommes; l'un d'entre eux était grand et très musclé. Il avait les cheveux longs, lisses et brun. Ses yeux étaient noirs et portait un bandana avec un signe brodé dessus autour de sa tête. Celui qui marchait à ses côtés était un tout petit peu plus petit. Il avait les cheveux courts et gris très clair. Il portait un genre de casque qui contournait son visage. Il avait d'étranges marques rouges sur ses joues et son menton et ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Le brun portait une tenue basée sur la couleur bordeaux tandis que l'autre avait une tenue bleue. A leur vue, Hidan ralentit et grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "merde" et tourna la tête en direction de Kakuzu. Sasori, qui marchait derrière eux, était plus que confus. Kakuzu marmonna quelque chose à Hidan, puis ils continuèrent à marcher. Lorsque les deux groupes se croisèrent, l'atmosphère devint électrique, à un tel point que le jeune roux frissonna. Il eut un coup de chaud, mais il ne réagit pas. Il avait aperçut le poing d'Hidan se fermer et des gouttes de sueur de former sur son sa nuque. Soudain, Hidan se retourna et fusilla celui qui portait la tenue bleue du regard. Le combattant aux cheveux clairs se retourna à son tour et plongea son regard rouge dans les yeux violets de l'Akatsuki. A ce moment là, le sol se mit à trembler et de la vapeur fit son apparition partout autour du bleu. De la vapeur couleur violette flottait autour des pieds d'Hidan. Sasori sentit que le pire était à venir et tourna la tête en direction de Kakuzu qui ne bougeait pas. Les murs commencèrent à trembler et le bleu posa un pied en avant,

\- Tobirama! Hurla le coéquipier du bleu.

Les briques situées de part et d'autre du duo se tordirent et le bleu fit disparaître la vapeur.

\- Arrêtes, continua le brun.

Le dit Tobirama se retourna.

\- Excuse-moi, Hashirama, grogna-t-il avant de recommencer à marcher.

\- Excusez-nous, répliqua le prénommé Hashirama avant de suivre son coéquipier qui était son frère.

\- Alors ce sont...

\- Les frères Senju. Il faut que tu fasses attention, ils ont une dent contre l'Akatsuki, expliqua Kakuzu qui se remit en marche.

\- Je vois... Hidan, on y va.

\- Enfoiré de merde..."

Le trio était enfin arrivé devant la porte de la chambre. Sasori l'ouvrit et laissa passer ses coéquipiers avant d'entrer à son tour. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, seuls Deidara et Tobi étaient présents, ils jouaient au cartes sur la table du mini-salon. Kakuzu, Hidan et Sasori les saluèrent, puis le jeune roux alla rejoindre l'artiste et l'orange.

\- J'peux? Demanda le rouge.

\- Ouais viens, hm, répondit Deidara.

\- Sasori-senpaiii! J'espère que vous êtes fort! Parce que Tobi a battu Deidara-senpai tout à l'heure! S'exclama l'homme masqué.

\- Ah bon? Eh bien moi je vais te battre, Tobi, répliqua Sasori qui sourit brièvement.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, hm!"

* * *

 **C'est terminé! Alors, que va-t-il se passer? Sasori va-t-il demander à Deidara ce qu'il en est de sa "relation' avec Itachi? Vous le saurez très prochainement. J'aime énormément les frères Senju (Hashi et Tobi) comme vous avez pu le remarquer :3 Bref, j'aimerai aussi vous dire que mon OS sur Itachi et Shisui est en ligne, allez le voir si vous voulez! Sur ce, bonne journée!**


	7. Te perdre?

**Bonjour! Alors déjà, désolé pour cet affreux retard... C'était la rentrée et j'étais juste pas à fond quoi. J'ai essayé de m'appliquer pour ce chapitre et je suis moyennement satisfaite. Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Gladiateurs

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples :** DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating :** M pour le langage et lemon.

 **Genre :** Action, Romance, Yaoi

* * *

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme aux sables rouges. Il a pu se renseigner sur les autres alliances et groupes de gladiateurs bien connus du Colisée; certaines alliance sont composées de jeunes combattants et les plus connues sont: les 12 de Rome*, les 7 ninjas épéistes d'Athènes*, Taka/Hebi* et les Senseis*. Sasori a déjà combattu certains membres de ces alliances, et a toujours fini entier: maintenant qu'Hiruko est réparé, il ne craint rien ni personne. A part peut-être, les frères Senju: il ne les a jamais affrontés. Il s'est déjà retrouvé dans l'Arène avec Hashirama, mais celui-ci a choisi Kakuzu comme adversaire. De sérieuses blessures ont été infligées à celui-ci et le pauvre Akatsukien était dispensé de combats pendant une bonne semaine. Quatre de ces cinq cœurs ont été détruits, le rendant plus que vulnérable. Kakuzu avait ordonné à Sasori, Tobi et Kisame de ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin, sinon, ils y seraient peut-être tous passé. En ce moment, Deidara se bat contre le Junchûriki de Kyûbi. L'Akasuna se trouve dans la salle des armes en compagnie d'Itachi. Ils refont le plein de kunaïs et autres armes spécifiques comme les senbons pour Sasori et les shurikens pour l'Uchiha. Alors que le jeune rouquin plaçait les armes dans les réservoirs, il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer son camarade qui testait les shurikens quelques mètres plus loin.

"Itachi, tu peux venir voir deux secondes? s'exclama l'Akasuna.

\- D'acc, répliqua l'Uchiha qui se retourna et marcha vers le rouge.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, il faut que tu me tiennes ça, comme ça je peux... Voilà!

Itachi tenait le couvercle du réservoir tandis que Sasori y rangeait les senbons. Le rouquin profita de la situation pour demander:

\- J'ai appris pour toi et Dei', marmonna le roux.

\- On a pas eu la meilleure des relations, expliqua Itachi.

Sasori fut surprit: il s'attendait à une réponse du type: "Ah" ou "Hm" de la part du brun.

\- Mais, t'étais sur lui?

\- Pas vraiment. Il m'attirait, c'est tout. Mais aujourd'hui, je le vois plus comme un allié, un ami si tu veux, dit Itachi qui ferma le réservoir car le rouge avait terminé d'y mettre les senbons.

\- Je vois... Imaginons que Dei' fait ce genre de chose à quelqu'un d'autre, tu... enfin...

\- Deidara fait ce qu'il veux. Tu le prends peut-être pour un gamin, mais saches qu'il est très intelligent. Franchement, si Dei' couche avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid.

\- Hm...

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions?

\- Eh bien, je voulais juste en savoir plus sur mon "nouveau" partenaire, répondit Sasori.

Le gong retentit; les combats étaient terminés. La plupart des gladiateurs présents dans l'armurerie en sortirent et les deux Akatsukien se regardèrent un bref instant.

\- Le combat de Deidara et Tobi est terminé. On ferait mieux d'aller les voir, répliqua Itachi.

\- Tu as raison" Conclut Sasori qui retourna dans sa marionnette et suivit Itachi qui sortait de la salle. Dans les couloirs, ils rencontrèrent tous les autres membres de l'alliance.

"Vous êtes là! S'exclama Kisame.

\- Il faut nous rendre au plus vite à l'infirmerie, répliqua Konan.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama Sasori, troublé.

\- Deidara a eu de sérieux problèmes, rétorqua Pain qui leur fit signe de le suivre.

\- Comment?! S'exclamèrent Itachi et l'Akasuna.

\- On doit se dépêcher! Poursuivit Konan.

L'Akatsuki fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie, qui était bondée, comme toujours. Ils se séparèrent en groupes de deux pour chercher l'artiste et Tobi. Le seul moment où ils sont séparés, c'est lorsqu'ils sont à l'infirmerie, car c'est en fonction du type de blessure qui leur a été infligé que les combattants sont classés et amenés dans des salles différentes. Il y a donc très peu de chances que ces deux là soient ensemble, si Deidara a vraiment eu de sérieux problèmes. Sasori et Itachi se dirigèrent vers les salles spéciales pour blessés graves. Bingo. Deidara était assis là, par terre, en tailleur et la tête baissée laissant ses longs cheveux blonds détachés, cascader jusqu'au sol. Sasori crut tomber dans les pommes lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ses bras... Inexistants. Il s'est carrément fait amputé. Plus de bras, les deux ont été complètement arrachés. L'artiste semblait souffrir vu l'expression de frustration et de dégout lisible sur son visage. Le duo courut vers lui et les deux s'agenouillèrent en même temps en face du pauvre homme sans bras.

\- Dei'? Ça va ?! Hurla Sasori qui avait perdu tous ses moyens.

\- Merde merde merde, hm! Et les deux en plus! Grognait Deidara.

\- Les autres ne vont pas tarder, tiens le coup, s'exclama Itachi.

Après cela, le silence prit place. Sasori s'accroupit en face de l'artiste et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues; Deidara était en larmes. La douleur était mêlée à l'énervement et le blondinet était en train de craquer. De plus, Itachi était là, il le soutenait malgré leurs différents. Lorsqu'il sentit les mais chaudes du rouquin se poser sur ses joues, il sursauta et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Ohé gamin, expliques-nous ce qu'il s'est passé! Lui dit Sasori qui planta son regard brun dans les prunelles bleues de son camarade.

\- Cet enfoiré de... snif... Kyûbi... hm... Grommela Deidara entre deux couinements.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mort! Tu pourras-

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de mourir! Il a survécu à une de mes plus belles explosions, c'est un échec total, hm! Hurla Deidara à bout de nerf.

\- Ohé du calme! Répliqua l'Akasuna en essuyant les larmes du blond avec ses pouces, on va d'abord réparer ça! Kakuzu s'en chargera je suppose.

\- C'est évident, marmonna Itachi.

\- Mais putain mais vous comprenez rien! Hurla l'artiste.

\- Imagines, si tu n'avais pas survécu?! Qui aurait été mon partenaire? Je te connais bien maintenant et je t'aime bien, alors je ne serais pas resté indifférent! Cria Sasori qui fronça les sourcils.

Deidara se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler.

\- Tu me prends... Pour un idiot, hm... Marmonna le blond en baissant la tête.

\- Absolument pas, répliqua le jeune homme aux sables rouges. Il était légèrement paniqué: le sang coulait à flots sur les hanches de Deidara et se peau commençait à blanchir.

\- Dépêchez-vous... les autres...

\- Hm? Qu'as-tu dit? Ohé, Deidara!

\- Il a perdu connaissance! Je vais chercher les autres, restes avec lui! S'exclama Itachi qui se leva et disparut dans la masse de gens.

Sasori n'avait pas quitté le blond des yeux et s'empressa de vérifier son pouls. Son cœur battait toujours, mais de façon irrégulière. Il glissa une main entre les cheveux doux du blondinet, histoire de le calmer et décélérer son rythme cardiaque. Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste des membres arrivèrent enfin et Pain commença à donner les ordres:

\- Kakuzu et Sasori, vous allez vous occuper de Deidara. Kakuzu lui recoudra les bras, et toi, tu utiliseras tes connaissances en corps humain pour faire arrêter les saignements. Konan, Hidan et moi allons voir ce qu'il se passe du côté du Junchûriki. Zetsu et Tobi, vous ferez équipe avec Sasori et Kakuzu. Vu qu'ils manipulerons, ils ne seront pas en était de se battre. Itachi et Kisame, vous irez chercher les bras de Deidara dans l'Arène, et des informations sur Kyûbi. Compris?

\- Ça marche! S'exclamèrent Tobi et Zestu.

\- On va faire ça, répliqua Sasori, rassuré.

\- On va aller voir ça, répondit Kisame.

\- Bien, exécution! Hurla Pain.

Ils se séparèrent. Kakuzu demanda à Sasori de le suivre et Tobi et Zestu portèrent Deidara, qui avait complètement perdu connaissance. Pain, Hidan et Konan retournèrent dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie tandis que Kisame et Itachi se rendirent dans l'Arène. L'orange et ses deux partenaires cherchèrent le Junchûriki du regard. Grâce à ses yeux, Pain le trouva très rapidement et ne tarda pas à informer les autres de la position de leur prochaine cible. Il était assis là, entouré de tous les membres de son alliance: les 12 de Rome. Ils était tous en rond autour du jeune garçon qui semblait paniqué. Pain et les autres l'observaient de loin. Il s'appelle Naruto, il a les cheveux blonds en piques, ses yeux sont bleus et il est reconnaissable grâce à ses trois traits noirs sur chaque côtés de son visage, comme des moustaches de renard. Son bijû est un renard, c'est celui à neuf queues (Kyûbi), Kurama de son vrai nom. Quand Naruto et Deidara combattaient, le manteau du démon a fait son apparition autour du corps du junchûriki. Il s'agit d'une petite partie du chakra de Kyûbi qui est contrôlée par Naruto et qui est visible; elle était de couleur rouge et enveloppait le corps de Naruto. Deidara était à cours d'argile et Naruto avait donc prit l'avantage.

Kisame et Itachi arrivèrent enfin dans l'Arène. Il y avait des trous et des fosses partout, sans compter les morceaux de tissus, les flaques de sang, les armes brisées, les senbons, les kunaïs et les shurikens qui jonchaient le sol. Itachi activa son sharingan et Kisame préféra faire le tour à la recherche des bras de son coéquipier. Il en trouva un dans l'une des nombreuses fosses. Cependant, l'autre fut introuvable.

Une fois dans la salle d'opération, Tobi et Zestu posèrent Deidara sur le lit. Le blondinet n'était pas très joli à voir: de petites gouttes de sangs mélangées à des larmes perlaient sur son visage neutre. Il tremblait légèrement et saignait toujours au niveau des bras. Sasori ordonna à ses coéquipier d'aller lui chercher certains outils et ils s'exécutèrent. Kisame et Itachi entrèrent dans la pièce:

\- On a un des bras, dit Itachi en le tendant à Sasori.

\- Super! Et l'autre? Demanda l'Akasuna.

\- Introuvable! Répliqua Kisame.

\- Bon, je vais prévenir Kakuzu, on va lui mettre son premier bras, expliqua Sasori avant de revenir auprès de Deidara.

\- Bien. Notre mission s'achève ici. On va voir Pain, dit Itachi.

Après ça, le duo quitta la pièce. Kakuzu fit son entrée, suivit de près par Zetsu qui avait les mains pleins d'instruments tels que des scalpels, ciseaux, cuillères ect.

\- Kakuzu, on a un des deux bras, s'exclama Sasori en préparant le premier membre pour le recoller.

\- Bien. Je vais le recoudre, répondit Kakuzu.

Kakuzu se mit à la place du jeune homme aux sables rouges, puis s'enleva le poignet pour récupérer un fil. Il le coupa et fit entrer le bout dans le trou de l'aiguille. Et c'est avec une minutie que le roux ne soupçonnait pas, que Kakuzu entama la réparation du bras de Deidara. Les minutes défilaient lentement et Sasori ne quittait pas les doigts experts de son coéquipier. Tobi fit son apparition avec l'autre bras dans la main:

\- Tobi a trouvé l'autre bras! S'exclama l'homme masqué en le tendant à Sasori.

\- Dieu merci! Merci beaucoup, Tobi! Répliqua l'Akasuna.

\- Avec grand plaisir!

\- Le premier est terminé, affirma l'homme fils.

\- Voilà le deuxième, lui dit Sasori en lui donnant le bras, un peu plus amoché que le premier.

\- Ok.

Kakuzu répéta les même mouvements. Sasori, Tobi et Zetsu l'observaient avec attention. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui paraissaient des heures pour le rouge, Kakuzu déclara:

\- Voilà.

\- Bien, à moi. Je vais arrêter les saignements tenter de le réveiller, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'être seul, expliqua l'Akasuna.

\- Je comprend. Zetsu, tu vas tout de même surveiller les alentours et nous prévenir en cas de problèmes. On y va, Tobi! S'exclama Kakuzu.

\- Bien sûr, Kakuzu-senpaii!

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Zetsu-blanc.

Kakuzu et l'homme masqué quittèrent la pièce et Zetsu disparut dans le sol. Une fois tout le monde hors de vue, Sasori se tourna en direction du blondinet et soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Il posa sa main chaude sur le bras froid de son coéquipier, là où Kakuzu l'avait recousu. Il remonta doucement le bras jusqu'à l'épaule et ne put s'empêcher de passer la main dans les cheveux du blonds. Ses cheveux lui faisaient un effet considérable: les toucher était devenu une habitude chez le rouquin. La première fois que Sasori avait réellement pu glisser ses doigts entre les mèches dorées de l'artiste était lorsque Tobi leur avait proposé de faire un cola maya*. Sasori avait les yeux bandés et cherchait désespérément les autres. Il tomba sur Deidara et ce fut leur première vrai approche: Sasori avait plaqué Deidara contre le mur, son torse était collé contre celui du blond et ses mains se baladaient partout sur le corps de l'artiste. Au départ, il crut toucher Itachi, à cause de la finesse de la taille. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux. Deidara et Itachi ont tous les deux les cheveux longs. Mais Sasori savait déjà qu'il touchait le blond: son odeur. Mais Sasori profita de la situation pour continuer de caresser le brun et là, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait tellement aimé ça qu'il ne voulait plus enlever le bandana mit sur ses yeux et tout arrêter. Mais le prénom "Deidara!" franchit la barrière de ses lèvres; il enleva le bandana et découvrit un Deidara tout rouge de gêne. Du coup, Kisame le charriait et le surnommait: le soleil. Parceque le rouge et le jaune sont les couleurs du soleil et en plus de ça, Deidara est un jeune homme un peu en chaleur. Bref. Sasori sursauta: Deidara ne respirait plus! Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, il était en panique totale. Il vérifia son pouls, on ne sentait presque plus rien. Il faut faire du bouche à bouche, c'est la seule solution. Sasori pencha la tête en avant et fixa les lèvres blanches de Deidara. Elle ont l'air appétissantes... _Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça!_ pensait-il. Il fit disparaître la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et commença par lécher celles de son coéquipier. Lentement, sa langue caressa d'abord la lèvre inférieure puis, la lèvre supérieure. Après ça, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes et commença par faire de longues inspirations. Rien. Il ne bouge pas. Sasori se redressa et fit un massage cardiaque. Il recommença le bouche à bouche, puis le massage cardiaque. Il paniquait de plus en plus, et fit les même mouvements pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Alors qu'il commençait à fatiguer et aller abandonner, le blond bougea. Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de plainte plutôt aigüe. Sasori ne bougeait plus.

\- Deidara?

\- Je suis... Où... Aïe...

Sasori soupira et sourit faiblement avant de se mettre à genoux au pied du lit.

\- Merci...

* * *

 *** Les 12 de Rome sont les 12 de Konoha à savoir: Naruto, Sakura, Saï, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino.**

 *** Les 7 ninjas épéistes d'Athènes où les 7 ninjas épéistes de Kiri.**

 *** Taka/Hebi: Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo.**

 *** Les Senseis: Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenaï, Gaï, Minato, Iruka, Ebisu.**

 *** Les frères Senju: Hashirama et Tobirama.**

 *** Cola Maya: C'est un jeu: il faut bander les yeux d'une personne et elle doit chercher les autres, à l'aveuglette. Une fois que la personne aux yeux bandés attrape quelqu'un, elle doit dire son prénom. Si c'est la bonne personne, le joueur aux yeux bandés gagne et c'est celui qui s'est fait attraper qui se fait bander les yeux.**

 **Chapitre un peu court, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite. Le prochain aura peut-être du retard, je suis désolée. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt!**


	8. Contact

**Titre :** Gladiateurs

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples :** DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating :** M pour le langage et lemon.

 **Genre :** Action, Romance, Yaoi

* * *

Agenouillé, les yeux fixés sur les petits ronds humides que formaient ses larmes lorsqu'elles touchaient le sol, Sasori des sables rouges ne pensait qu'à sa petite fierté qui s'était envolée depuis que son camarade avait perdu connaissance. Deidara, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre: ses bras lui faisaient terriblement mal, malgré les nombreuses opérations faites par Kakuzu et Sasori, dans le but de ne pas le blesser d'avantage. A vrai dire, le jeune homme ne savait pas trop où est-ce qu'il était et pourquoi il était allongé. Sa mémoire floue prit de plus en plus de couleurs et il se souvenu: il était censé ne plus avoir de bras. Il tenta de se redresser, en vain. La douleur, il la sentait dans tout son corps. Sasori posa un pied au sol et se leva; il fixa le blond pendant quelques secondes. Deidara avait au départ, les yeux légèrement plissés, mais maintenant, ils sont grands ouverts.

"Je vais tout t'expliquer, commença Sasori, tu as perdu tes deux bras lorsque tu as combattu Kyûbi. On t'as retrouvé dans l'infirmerie avec Itachi. Tu t'es évanoui et Pain et les autres sont arrivés. Kisame et Itachi ont retrouvé ton bras droit tandis que Tobi nous a ramené celui de gauche. Kakuzu te les a recousu et j'ai fait arrêter les saignements. Tu es actuellement en salle d'opération, termina-t-il.

Deidara fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de tourner la tête à droite puis à gauche.

\- Tu es... seul? Marmonna-t-il, trop faible pour dire quelque chose de plus long.

\- Tu es là toi aussi, répondit l'Akasuna, qui croisa les bras.

\- Tu peux... enfin... relever... hm...

Sasori s'exécuta et s'assit à côté du blondinet. Se sachant pas trop comment redresser celui-ci, le rouquin fronça les sourcils et finit par poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'artiste. Il le redressa, un peu trop brusquement pour son camarade qui se mit à tousser.

\- Hm, je suis désolé, grogna le marionnettiste.

\- T'en fait pas... hm...

\- Attends, tu... tu pleures? S'exclama Sasori en voyant les petites larmes couler des yeux bleus profonds de Deidara.

\- J'ai affreusement mal, c'est tout, hm! Grommela-t-il, d'ailleurs toi aussi tu pleures, abruti.

\- Pas vrai.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures? On t'as fait mal? hm?

\- Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile!

Les sourcils de Deidara manquèrent de se dérocher de son visage. Puis, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Content de voir que tu tiens à moi, hm! Fragile.

Sasori grinça des dents: _pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça,_ pensait-il. Il se maudissait, lui et sa franchise. Il maudissait aussi sa toute petite once d'amour pour le blondinet et ses cheveux d'or. Sasori ferma doucement les yeux et gigota la tête de gauche à droite en marmonnant:

\- Tu n'y comprends rien.

\- Hein?

Sasori rouvrit ses yeux et planta son regard dans celui bleu océan de Deidara. L'artiste se sentit transpercé et frissonna: jamais Sasori ne l'avait regardé d'une telle manière. Ses yeux n'étaient plus neutres, sans vie et vides. Il le regardait sérieusement, franchement. Le roux baissa les yeux pour regarder le torse nu de Deidara. En ce moment, il ne porte qu'un short ainsi que de malheureuses sandales et son bandana est accroché à sa cheville. Le roux posa une main sur le torse de celui-ci et hocha la tête:

\- Tes battements sont réguliers. Tu ne risques plus rien, expliqua-t-il.

Deidara ricana:

\- C'est pour vérifier mon rythme cardiaque où pour autre chose que ta main se trouve là, hm?

\- A toi de me le dire, susurra le roux, bien décidé à le faire redescendre sur terre.

\- Dommage que mes bras soient hors service pour l'instant, hm, grommela Deidara.

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il y a des choses que j'aimerai faire. Et sans mes bras, c'est impossible, hm, dit-il avec un ton légèrement innocent.

La tournure qu'avait prit leur conversation faisait rire notre petit gladiateur aux cheveux rouges. La phrase dite par Deidara quelques instants plus tôt était pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te servir de _mes_ bras. Dit-moi ce que tu veux faire.

Le sourire qui décorait le jeune visage de Deidara disparut, puis réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, encore plus grand.

\- Eh bien, je poserai mes mains sur tes épaules, hm.

Sasori posa ses mains sur les épaules de Deidara.

\- Je passerai une main dans tes cheveux, hm.

Sasori s'exécuta; il plongea ses doigts fins dans la chevelure de son coéquipier.

\- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie...

Sasori arrêta tout mouvement. Il venait de comprendre le petit jeu auquel Deidara le faisait jouer. Ce n'est pas ce que le _blondinet_ aimerait faire, mais plutôt ce que le _marionnettiste_ voulait faire. Il résistait; il est vrai que depuis quelques jours, son envie de goûter aux lèvres du blonds était devenue de plus en plus forte. Depuis _ce_ jour là en particulier:

 _Flashback_

 _Ils étaient en train de fêter la 6 000ème victoire de Konan. Tout le monde avait bu, du rhum, du vin et toute sorte d'alcool non identifiée. Tobi était actuellement à califourchon sur le dos de Sasori qui était allongé par terre. Il boudait car on lui avait volé son verre de rhum. De plus, l'homme masqué le mettait hors de lui;_

 _"C'est hors de question! Tu inventes toujours des jeux stupides, Tobi!_

 _\- Mais s'il te plaît Sasori-Senpaii! Tout le monde est d'accord!_

 _Le jeune homme soupira;_

 _\- C'est d'accord. Mais j'ai du travail, alors j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long!_

 _\- Sasori-senpai pourra partir quand il le voudra!_

 _\- Bien._

 _L'homme masqué se leva et Sasori put se mettre debout. Il s'étira en lâchant un gémissement de type orgasmique ce qui mit Tobi un peu mal à l'aise._

 _\- On peut commencer. Tobi, tu peux expliquer les règles, commenta Itachi qui était assis sur le canapé. Il regardait le duo qui ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à leur tour._

 _\- Bien sûr! S'exclama l'homme masqué. En fait, j'ai trouvé cette bouteille par terre l'autre jour. En la tournant, une idée est venue dans ma tête! En fait, tout le monde s'assit en rond et quelqu'un fait tourner la bouteille, et la personne qui est choisie par la bouteille a un gage! On fait retourner la bouteille pour déterminer qui est le donneur du gage!_

 _\- C'est ça ton jeu? Grommela Sasori, qui n'était absolument pas tenté._

 _\- C'est pas mal! Et puis, ça détend un peu, hm, commenta Deidara qui se brossait les cheveux._

 _\- On a qu'à dire que celui qui ne veux pas faire le gage boit une gorgée de ce truc, leur dit Pain en tendant une bouteille contenant un liquide non identifié._

 _\- Beurk! Cracha Sasori._

 _\- C'est bon, Tobi, tu tournes la bouteille! Continua l'orange._

 _\- Ok!_

 _Tobi se pencha en posa la main sur l'objet en verre. Il la fit tourner et se rassit correctement. Tout le monde fixait la bouteille, qui tournait, tournait, indéfiniment. Quand celle-ci s'arrêta, tout le monde regarda dans la direction que le goulot pointait._

 _\- Hidan-senpaiiiii! S'exclama Tobi._

 _\- Fais chier! Grogna le jashiniste en se levant._

 _\- Bien, Hidan, tournes la bouteille, lui dit Pain._

 _Hidan soupira puis se pencha pour faire tourner l'objet en verre._

 _\- Moi! S'exclama Itachi, alooors..._

 _\- S'il te plaît, demandes moi de prendre Kakuzu comme prochaine offrande à Jashin-sama! Hurla Hidan._

 _\- Ok, alors Hidan, tu déshabilles Kakuzu, dit Itachi._

 _\- Hein?!_

 _Le gris ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient plus qu'ouverts et sa bouche s'ouvrait de plus en plus._

 _\- Tu as de la chance que je ne te demande pas de le faire avec les dents, commenta l'Uchiha._

 _\- Ok ok, je vais le faire, grommela le jashiniste._

 _\- Je ne suis pas d'accord!_

 _Cette voix, il s'agissait de celle de Kakuzu._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de finir à poil._

 _\- Tu gardes tes sous vêtements. Aller Hidan dépêches toi, sinon tu bois ça!_

 _Kakuzu se leva et se mit en face du gris qui était plus que mal à l'aise._

 _\- Déshabilles-moi qu'on en finisse!_

 _Hidan rougissait, il n'aimait pas trop se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Mais déshabiller Kakuzu n'était pas grand chose. Du moins, pour l'instant...  
_

 _Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux bonnes heures que le petit groupe jouait à ce jeux des gages. Konan et Pain étaient partis dans le lit de Pain pour une partie de câlins et bisous sous la couette, tous seuls. C'était le tour de Deidara et Hidan était celui qui donnait le gage._

 _\- Hm..._

 _\- Dépêches toi, ça fait cinq minutes que tu réfléchis là, hm!_

 _\- Ouais ouais... Attend j'en ai une bonne!_

 _\- Vas-y, hm._

 _\- Tu dois frôler les lèvres de Sasori avec les tiennes, s'exclama le jashiniste, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Hein?!_

 _\- A moins que tu ne veuilles boire ça!_

 _\- Non! Hm!_

 _Hidan ricana tandis que Deidara cherchait l'akasuna du regard. Celui-ci était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le ciel étoilé. Quand le blondinet l'eut trouvé, il marcha jusqu'à lui et se mit dans la même position que lui._

 _\- Tu permet, deux secondes, hm?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin?_

 _\- Deux secondes!_

 _Sasori soupira. Il n'était au courant de rien, alors il se contenta de se redresser et de se mettre bien en face du blond. Deidara fit de même et posa délicatement ses mains de chaque côtés du visage de son coéquipier. Sasori qui était jusque là à moitié endormi, ouvrit complètement les yeux, déstabilisé. Deidara soupira un bon coup avant de fixer son vis-à-vis dans les yeux, déterminé à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire. Deidara fit disparaître la distance qui se trouvait entre leurs lèvres et les fit se frôler, comme l'avait demandé Hidan il y a quelques instants. Sasori frissonna: il n'osait pas bouger. Il était complètement à l'ouest et perdit tout sens de mesure. Le souffle chaud de Deidara caressait sensuellement ses lèvres affamées et le seul petit contact d'une seconde que lui avait donné le blond l'avait rendu fou. Deidara sourit avant de tourner la tête en direction de Hidan:_

 _\- Fait! Hm!_

 _Puis il lâcha Sasori et repartit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sasori reposa ses coudes au bord de la fenêtre et attrapa la bouteille qui était posée là. Il but le reste d'une traite et la bouteille se brisa lorsqu'elle toucha la surface à nouveau. Sasori grommela toute sortes d'injures avant de jeter les bouts de verre dans le vide. Après ça, il pleura. Au départ, ce n'était que quelques petites gouttes, mais les larmes se firent plus nombreuses sur son visage. Il baissa la tête et puis... Plus rien. C'est le noir total._

 _Fin du FlashBack_

\- Danna?

Le jeune homme aux sables rouges secoua la tête, il était perdu dans ses pensées et Deidara venait de le ramener à la réalité.

\- Embrasse moi, hm, marmonna Deidara qui était rouge de gêne.

Sasori attendit un instant; il n'avait rien à perdre, après tout. Deidara en avait envie lui aussi. Peut-être que leur petit contact de l'autre fois l'avait lui aussi, touché au plus profond de son âme. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges arrêta de penser, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il sourit faiblement avant de pencher sa tête en avant. Tout doucement, un peu trop doucement pour le blondinet qui avança lui aussi son visage de celui de Sasori. Et là, leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la deuxième fois. Puis, elles se collèrent, doucement, sensuellement. Deidara frissonna au contact des lèvres chaudes de Sasori avec les siennes et ferma les yeux, petit à petit, voulant profiter au maximum de cet instant, unique. Ils ne bougeaient pratiquement plus, et ce, pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour le jeune homme aux sables rouges qui les sépara et Deidara rouvrit les yeux. Il lui en fallait plus. Le baiser que venait de lui donner le gladiateur aux yeux bruns était juste magique. Deidara n'aurait jamais cru que son coéquipier avait une telle expérience en la matière. Alors que Sasori commençait à reculer sérieusement, Deidara pencha sa tête en avant et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du roux. Surpris, celui-ci y répondit par un baiser moins doux et plus sauvage. Sasori pencha la tête sur le côté et commença à lécher la lèvre inférieure de Deidara, doucement, puis introduit celle ci dans la bouche du blondinet qui l'entre-ouvrit sans hésiter. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent par se chatouiller timidement et finirent par danser ensemble, Deidara menait la danse et Sasori le laissait faire. Seuls le bruits de leurs souffles se faisaient entendre dans la petite salle d'opération, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fit entendre;

\- Alors Deidara, on va mieux?

L'artiste ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête en direction de la voix.

\- Zetsu?!

\- On est désolés, on ne voulait pas vous déranger, mais les autres s'inquiètent. Si tu es en état de marcher, vous ferez mieux de vous rendre au repère, expliqua l'homme-plante dont la partie supérieure du corps sortait du sol.

\- Bien, on y va alors, marmonna Sasori.

\- Okey. je vous laisse! Termina Zetsu qui disparut dans le sol.

\- Bon... Tu peux marcher? Demanda le jeune homme aux sables rouges à Deidara.

\- Oui oui... Hm... répondit celui-ci, tout rouge.

\- Ok, on y va alors" conclut Sasori en se levant du lit.

Deidara le suivit et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie sous les regards indiscrets des autres gladiateurs qui pensaient que le blondinet était mort.

 _Je ne le laisseras plus me faire une telle frayeur,_ pensait Sasori.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé! je ne sais vraiment pas quand arrivera le prochain, alors... A la prochaine :p Sur ce, bonne journée!**


	9. Chaud comme de la braise

**Tout d'abord je tenais à vous dire que je suis désolée pour cet affreux retard voilà :3 L'inspiration m'est venue si soudainement ! Bref. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Gladiateurs

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples :** DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating :** M pour le langage et lemon. (Attention, ça commence à chauffer les gars :3)

 **Genre :** Action, Romance, Yaoi, UA.

\- Note - Attention, dans ce chapitre, nos deux jeunes gladiateurs partent en cacahuète ! :3

* * *

Assis dans un coin de la salle, Sasori des sables rouges gribouillait quelques petits schémas de marionnettes sur du papier avec une plume et de l'encre. Une brillante idée lui était venue à l'esprit il y a quelques jours et il avait donc décidé d'illustrer cette idée pour pouvoir peut-être la mettre en évidence. Mais il avait du mal; en effet, il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur ses marionnettes. A vrai dire, le jeune gladiateur pensait à Deidara. Il avait beaucoup de mal à le nier, et ce, depuis l'épisode de la salle d'opérations. Les deux jeunes artistes se tournent autour depuis quelques jours déjà, au plus grand plaisir du petit nouveau qui commençait à prendre les choses en main. Seul Itachi et Zestu savaient ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle d'opération entre les deux jeunes hommes, Itachi le savait car Sasori lui avait tout raconté. Le brun lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour le blond et il lui a même donné deux trois conseils sur la façon dont Deidara aimait être traité. Sasori se souvient d'une chose, un terme qui avait été gravé dans sa mémoire comme sur de la roche, un mot qui était sortit de la bouche d'Itachi pendant qu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires tous les deux, seuls. Quelque chose qui l'intriguait, même si ça l'avait fait rire au début... "Il est un peu masochiste" avait marmonné l'Uchiha d'un ton simple. Il avait ricané. Mais on fond de lui, il riait d'une autre façon.

"Danna?

Sasori arrêta tout mouvement. Il tourna machinalement la tête vers son coéquipier qui s'était accroupi à côté de lui, alors qu'il dessinait. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Hm?

\- Il faut que tu m'accompagnes, hm, marmonna le blond.

Le gladiateur hocha la tête avant de poser ses dessins au sol et se lever;

\- Où?

\- Chez les vieux, il me faut de l'argile, hm.

\- Pas de soucis."

Deidara quitta le repère suivit de près par Sasori qui jeta un petit coup d'œil à Itachi qui les regardait, assis sur le canapé.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Sasori se tourna vers son camarade qui regardait le sol, l'air inquiet.

"On ne vas pas voir les vieux, c'est ça? Lui demanda le rouquin.

Deidara soupira avant de lever la tête pour regarder droit devant lui. On entendait le bruit de leurs pas faire écho dans le couloir, à croire qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Gamin?

Deidara sursauta. Il n'avait pas capté qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Il tourna la tête et plongea son regard océan dans les prunelles brunes de son compagnon. A ce moment là, Sasori fit une chose qui étonna Deidara au plus haut point: il explosa de rire.

\- Ohé? C'est quoi ton problème, hm! Grogna Deidara qui marcha un peu plus vite, gêné par la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis désolé gamin, je ne voulais pas te vexer... soupira Sasori qui se retint de rire à nouveau en voyant l'expression de frustration sur le visage du blondinet. A vrai dire, le roux avait repensé aux paroles d'Itachi: "Il est vraiment féminin, ce type" avait-il dit lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de Kisame, l'autre jour. Au départ, Sasori ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, Itachi lui avait dit cela quand il était bourré. Il a observé son partenaire sous plusieurs angles, et a pu affirmer que Deidara était un type assez féminin. C'est vrai, il a peut-être une voix d'homme, bien grave, et tout le tralala. Mais son physique et ses manières portent vraiment à confusion. Déjà, Sasori n'avait jamais vu, un homme aussi "beau". Mais le jeune rouquin s'était dit que si il était une fille, il ne se mettrait jamais avec un gars comme lui. Il en serait jaloux, pour le physique. Deidara a les cheveux longs, blonds, les yeux bleus qu'il maquille en mettant du noirs sur les bords, de plus, il n'est pas très musclé. Et le mélange de tout cela dans la tête du roux a donné; explosion de rire. Sasori se mit à courir après le blondinet qui se dirigeait tout de même vers les bureaux des vieux.

\- Attends!

\- J'suis pressé. Je vais réellement chez les vieux chercher de l'argile, hm! Se plaignit Deidara.

Sasori grogna avant d'accélérer. Il chopa le bras droit de Deidara et l'entraîna dans une pièce aléatoire, la première qu'il trouva. Elle était ouverte et ils pénètrèrent à l'intérieur, sans même savoir si c'était un bureau, une chambre, des... toilettes?

\- T'aurais quand même pu trouver quelque chose de plus classe, hm, commenta Deidara, dépité.

\- Ecoutes gamin, j'ai besoin d'une réponse, maintenant.

\- Heu, tu m'fais peur la, danna...

C'était une toute petite pièce, il y avait une petite fenêtre dans le coin de la salle. Il y avait des urinoirs sur toute la longueur d'un mur et deux lavabos sur le mur d'en face. Sasori était à peine visible: il y avait beau y avoir une fenêtre, celle ci était trop petite pour éclairer, ne serais-ce que la moitié de la pièce.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir... Je suis quoi, pour toi? Demanda le rouquin en s'adossant contre le mur le plus proche.

Deidara fronça les sourcils. C'est la première fois qu'on lui pose une telle question. C'est évident, pour lui, Sasori est son...

\- Danna...

Le rouquin leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas compris que c'était la réponse du blondinet et préféra soupirer, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas vraiment satisfait. Il baissa la tête et fixa le sol avant de poursuivre:

\- Je sais pas, j'suis ton camarade, ton coéquipier ou...

\- T'es mon danna. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état. Peut-être que c'est parce que...

Quand Sasori leva la tête, Deidara était déjà devant lui, un mètre seulement séparait les deux jeunes gladiateurs. Le peu de lumière que prodiguait l'unique petite fenêtre éclairait le visage du blond, le rendant encore plus mystérieux. Son œil visible était éclairé et jamais le bleu de ses yeux n'avait été aussi profond. Le roux eut un frisson qui fit trembler son corps tout entier. Si Deidara ne bouge pas, il va lui sauter dessus, c'est clair.

\- Parce que? Marmonna Sasori qui essayait de rester neutre.

\- Parce que je t'aime, abruti, hm...

Sasori écarquilla les yeux. Il rêve ou bien le blondinet venait de lui dire qu'il... l'aimait? Nan. Pas possible. Deidara n'est pas du genre à avouer ses sentiments comme ça, cash en plus. En plus, vu sa réaction, Sasori est en train de passer pour la jeune vierge face à son premier amour. Non, non, non, Akasuna no Sasori, reprend-toi bordel! Il soupira un bon coup avant de sourire. Deidara fronça les sourcils et entre ouvrit la bouche. Il était un peu surpris: c'est l'un des plus beaux sourires que Sasori ne lui avait jamais fait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates souriait rarement. Quand il sourit, il est magnifique, mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement. Deidara n'en pouvait plus: il enroula ses bras autour du coup de son coéquipier et l'enlaça.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi pour toi, hm?

Sasori posa ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme aux cheveux dorés et les sépara. De là, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours avec son petit sourire. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et l'embrassa, chastement. Une l'embrassa une seconde fois, plus passionnément, puis une troisième fois. Leurs baisers se faisaient de moins en moins innocents. Le plus jeune lécha les lèvres de son compagnon; celui-ci entre ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Hm, oui. Sasori aimait tellement cette sensation, cet espèce de picotement qui le chatouillait et rendait son corps plus chaud que de la braise. Maintenant, il est impossible pour Sasori de s'arrêter. Deidara les sépara, il était essoufflé.

\- Je...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, gamin...

Deidara cru faire une crise cardiaque. Sasori venait, lui aussi, de tout lui avouer. Maintenant c'est finit, ils vont arrêter de se tourner autour. Ils doivent se rentrer dedans. Esprits tordus, s'abstenir.

De là, le jeune homme aux sables rouges embrassa à nouveau son coéquipier, puis descendit en couvrant sa mâchoire, puis son cou de baisers de plus en plus enflammés. En ce moment, Sasori ne portait qu'un malheureux short noir, un débardeur blanc un peu sale, et des sandales basiques, montantes jusqu'aux chevilles et ouvertes sur le devant. Deidara était un peu plus habillé: il portait une jupe blanche avec des par dessus en cuir et un haut en cuir avec un dessous blanc, sans manches. Il avait mit son bandana autour de son poignet gauche. Il avait aussi des gantelets en cuir et portait son collier avec un oiseau blanc sculpté en argile accroché dessus. Son bandana était sur son front.

\- D-Danna... A...A-Arrêtes... Grogna Deidara en posa une main sur la tête du concerné.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Sasori qui s'arrêta.

\- Si quelqu'un entre... On...

\- Personne n'entrera...

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ai fermé à clef...

\- Hein?!

 _Flashback_

 _"A quoi ça va me servir?_

 _Itachi tendait quelque chose à Sasori, mais celui-ci était retourné et gribouillait sur une feuille de papier._

 _\- Réfléchis un peu._

 _Sasori tourna la tête et fixa le porteur du Sharingan dans les yeux. Il ne craignait rien, Itachi n'allait pas le plonger dans un illusion, il a autre chose à faire. Il était assis par terre et posa son crayon au sol avant de croiser les bras et se retourner._

 _\- J'en ai pas besoin. Dit le jeune gladiateur._

 _Itachi soupira avant de s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges._

 _\- Deidara ne sera pas au courant, dit l'Uchiha en donnant un petit coup de coude à son coéquipier._

 _Lorsque Sasori tourna la tête pour le regarder, celui-ci s'était déjà levé et était en train de s'en aller._

 _\- J'te le donne quand même, tu me remercieras plus tard! S'exclama Itachi en jetant la clef sur la tête de Sasori._

 _\- Aïe! Enfoiré... Grommela celui ci en prenant l'objet en argent._

 _Quoi que..._

 _Ça pourrait servir..._

 _Fin du flashback_

\- C'est une longue histoire, ironisa Sasori.

\- Tu m'enfermes, on est seuls dans une pièce sombre et froide... Tu comptes me violer, c'est ça, hm?!

\- 'Faut voir...

Deidara se pétrifia. Son visage prit une jolie teinte de bleu clair.

\- Je rigole, t'es vraiment naïf, gamin...

\- Arrêtes! Je veux sortir!

\- Très bien.

Sasori poussa légèrement Deidara et se décala pour ne plus être contre le mur. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais un main le blondinet lui attrapa la bras;

\- Tu voulais que j'arrête, non?

\- D-Danna... J'rigolais...

\- Hm?

\- C'que tu peux être naïf, hm...

Sasori fronça les sourcils: il veut jouer à ça?

\- Très bien...

Sasori mit les clés dans sa poche et poussa Deidara contre le mur:

\- Alors, on reprend..."

L'artiste ne pu riposter. Sasori avait déjà capturé ses lèvres. Ils allaient passer à l'étape supérieure. Sasori en avait marre d'attendre. Apparemment, Deidara non plus, puisqu'il ne montre plus aucun signe de désapprobation. Sasori en profita pour glisser sa main sous la jupe du blondinet. Deidara sursauta lorsque ses doigts froids commencèrent à caresser _le_ point sensible. Certes, il avait des sous-vêtements, mais tout de même. Deidara soupira, il commençait à avoir chaud. Il essaiyait de prendre les choses en mains, mais tous ses espoirs furent réduit à néant lorsque Sasori lui murmura: "Je te veux." dans l'oreille, d'une voix rauque. Il venait de lâcher les armes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et Sasori n'avait pas vraiment conscience de l'importance qu'avait ses paroles pour l'artiste. C'est non sans mal que Sasori défit le noeud qui gardait le haut et la jupe de Deidara liés. Celle-ci tomba au sol et la main de Sasori se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur du boxer de Deidara qui poussa un petit gémissement de pur plaisir. Le jeune homme aux sables rouges commença une petite série de vas-et-viens sur le sexe du blond, tout en noyant son cou de baisers. Deidara posa ses mains sur le dos de son vis-à-vis et tenta d'étouffer quelques gémissements en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sasori. Et puis, plus rien. L'artiste s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes: il se sentit vidé. Pourquoi? Parce que son coéquipier avait cessé de le masturber. Sasori recula légèrement et s'agenouilla. Ah ok. Deidara a compris. Sasori retira délicatement le boxer en le tirant vers le bas et un sourire plus que pervers naquit sur son visage à la vue de la verge dressée de Deidara. Le blondinet lâcha un petit gémissement lorsque Sasori empoigna l'objet de son désir et soupira longuement quand, enfin, Sasori le pris en bouche. Hm, magnifique. Le jeune homme aux sables rouges entama une série de vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapides. Deidara gémissait de plus en plus fort et se rendit compte que si ça continuait, il craquerai dans même pas...

Trop tard.

Il s'était vidé et Sasori avait tout avalé.

\- D-Danna, j'suis désolé, hm!

Sasori s'essuya les lèvres avec le dos de sa main. Il ricana avant de se redresser et d'embrasser l'artiste;

\- Il me tarde de voir comment t'es... au lit... Marmonna Sasori.

Deidara fronça les sourcils et sourit de manière provocante:

\- Ouais ouais, tu verras ça, hm! S'exclama le blond.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Merde, y a des gens! Danna, ouvre la porte, hm!

\- J'vais le faire...

Sasori s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Bon, on va la chercher, ton argile?

\- Ouais..."

Ils sortirent des toilettes et prirent le couloir qui menait aux bureaux des vieux.

\- Au fait... Dit Sasori, avant que Deidara entre dans le bureau de Sarutobi.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu gémis comme une fille.

\- HEIN?! Hurla l'artiste, complètement hors de lui.

\- Entre, jeune homme!

\- Enfoiré!"

Sasori explosa de rire et Deidara entra dans le bureau en lui jetant le regard le plus noir qu'il ai put. Sacré Itachi. Il en sait, des choses...

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé! Le prochain arrivera... je sais pas quand. Mais il arrivera!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée!**


	10. Accident

**Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite de Gladiateurs, alors, je saiiiisss, je suis en retard! Mais voilà, j'ai quelques difficultés avec les cours en ce moment et c'est super difficile à gérer...**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Gladiateurs

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples :** DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating :** M pour le langage et lemon. (Attention, ça commence à chauffer les gars :3)

 **Genre :** Action, Romance, Yaoi, UA.

* * *

" Tiens mon grand! Et souviens-toi! Il est interdit de se battre en dehors de l'arène, compris?

\- Oui, Sarutobi-sama.

\- Bien, tu peux disposer.

\- Merci, hm."

Deidara prit le sac d'argile posé sur le bureau du vieux. Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir et chercha immédiatement son coéquipier du regard. Tiens? Sasori n'est pas dans le couloir. Il referma la porte:

"Si tu veux m'faire peur, c'est raté, hm! Grogna l'artiste.

\- Dommage...

Sasori était juste derrière lui. Deidara se retourna et son visage prit une teinte blanchâtre à la vue de son partenaire.

\- J'suis désolé... Je t'ai fais peur, finalement...

\- D-Danna?! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, hm?!

\- De quoi tu parles?

Deidara était pétrifié. Sasori était méconnaissable. Il saignait. Partout. Il avait des entailles, des bleus, des ouvertures, des déchirures sur toutes les parties de son corps. Il s'était battu. Le sang dégoulinait sur toute la longueur de ses bras. Il avait gardé son bandana dans sa main droite. Il était intact. Sasori cracha du sang avant de s'agenouiller aux pieds de Deidara, qui hurla de peur.

\- Ohé?! Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Danna?!

Le jeune blond s'accroupit et soutenu Sasori.

\- Danna! 'fais chier! On rentre! Heureusement que la chambre est au même étage!

Deidara força le jeune homme à se relever et les fit marcher jusqu'à la chambre de l'Akatsuki. Par chance, ils croisèrent Hidan et Kakuzu qui sortaient de la douche. Le gris aida Deidara à porter le blessé tandis que Kakuzu recousu les plaies du jeune gladiateur. C'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de l'Akatsuki: tout le monde paniqua. Sasori avait du mal à parler. Il n'avait jamais vu Pain dans un tel état. Pareil pour Konan. Tobi, lui, était carrément tombé dans les pommes après avoir vu l'état dans lequel était le jeune homme aux sables rouges.

" Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Sasori?! Hurla Pain en l'allongeant sur le canapé.

\- J'sais pas... C'est allé... Tellement...

\- Ohé Sasori! Réponds bordel! On va lui péter la gueule à c't'enfoiré! Cria Pain.

\- Calmes-toi, lui dit Konan en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je supporte pas ça... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si quelqu'un apprend qu'on a faillit perdre un de nos membres? Grommela l'orange en s'asseyant par terre.

\- Tendô... Je sais ce que tu ressens... Mais le plus important, c'est de remettre Sasori sur pied, dit Kisame en s'approchant du concerné qui gisait sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Vu qu'il est interdit de se battre en dehors de l'arène, ils refuseront de le guérir à l'infirmerie, hm, commenta Deidara qui était assis aux côtés de Sasori.

\- Aucun d'entre nous appart Sasori, gère en médecine, j'sais pas comment on va faire, grommela Hidan, un peu à l'écart.

\- Déjà, Kakuzu l'a recousu. On va lui mettre des bandages...

\- Où tu les trouves, tes bandages, hm?!

\- Je m'en charge, ne hurle pas Deidara, répondit Konan.

\- Il s'est évanouit, commenta Kakuzu.

\- Merde, hm... J'aurais pas du baisser ma garde comme ça! C'est à cause de moi si il est-

\- Deidara! Ne te mets pas à dire de telles choses! Faites ce que je vous dit! S'exclama Tendô. Mettez-vous en ligne!

Ils s'éxécutèrent. Deidara avait la rage. Il était plus en colère que jamais.

\- Deidara, Hidan, vous irez là ou Sasori s'est battu! Vous essayerez de trouver des indices sur l'identité de la personne qui a fait ça!

\- On y va! S'exclama Hidan.

Ils sortirent.

\- Kisame, Itachi, vous vous rendrez au rez-de-chaussée. Là-bas, vous essayerez de voir si il n'y a pas de suspects.

\- Okey!

Ils sortirent.

\- Zestu, tu sais ce que tu as a faire. Tu suis Deidara et Hidan et dès qu'ils ont des suspects en tête, tu nous indiquera leur position!

\- Pas de problèmes!

Zestu disparu dans le sol.

\- Tobi, viens avec moi. On va chercher dans les couloirs menant aux chambres.

\- Tobi a compris! S'exclama la tête de citrouille en suivant Pain qui sortait déjà. Avant de fermer la porte, l'orange se retourna:

\- Kakuzu, Konan, je vous le laisse.

\- Compte sur nous, lui répondit l'homme-fils.

\- Bien."

Pain ferma la porte et Konan se dépêcha de créer des bandages pour les enrouler autour des plaies de Sasori. Kakuzu surveillait les plaies, au cas où elles s'ouvriraient.

Hidan et Deidara se rendaient aux bureaux des vieux. Deidara était carrément en train de courir, et Hidan lui courait après en lui hurlant que ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver à ce point. Deidara ne l'écoutait pas: il voulait absolument retrouver l'enfoiré qui avait osé toucher à son danna. Mais d'un côté, l'artiste avait peur. Sasori n'était pas armé, il était complètement vulnérable. Cette personne n'a pas du hésiter une seule seconde avant de l'attaquer. Ce doit être quelqu'un qui a une dent contre l'Akatsuki. Le Senju? Non. Il respecte les règles, de plus, il n'en veux qu'à Hidan. Son frère l'aurait arrêté si il aurait tenté quelque chose, et sachant qu'ils ne se séparent jamais, c'est très peu probable que Sasori ait pu faire face à Tobirama seul. Mis à part les frères Senju, il y a aussi l'alliance des 12 de Rome qui en veulent à l'Akatsuki. L'un des leurs, Naruto, avait faillit y passer en se battant contre Deidara. Mais ils sont trop faibles pour infliger de telles blessures à Sasori des sables rouges. Peut-être la déchaînée aux cheveux roses. Mais en 5 petites minutes, c'est impossible qu'elle ai pu le blesser autant, sans avoir fait exploser un mur ou le sol. Ou peut-être que...

" Ohé Dei', mate un peu ça!

Deidara secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, hm?

\- On est arrivés! Mais regarde là, sur le mur!

\- Pas besoin de crier, je vois très...

\- T'as vu?

\- Putain...

Il y avait des entailles dans le mur. Sa puait le sang. On voyait clairement que le sang qui avait coulé par terre avait été étalé pour être moins visible. Et là... un cheveux. Rouge.

\- C'est un épéiste qui a fait ça, pour sur! S'exclama Hidan en passant son doigt sur une des entailles.

\- Tu crois que c'est un des ninja épéistes d'Athènes qui s'en est pris à Sasori, hm? Marmonna Deidara en prenant le cheveux rouge.

\- Il y a de nombreux épéistes parmi les gladiateurs, ceux d'Athènes sont les plus connu...

\- Ils sont forts... C'est plus logique alors, hm...

\- Y en a d'autres aussi, des sabreurs hors normes... L'autre Uchiha...

\- Sasuke? Shisui? Lequel?

\- J'sais pas.

\- Alors, vous avez des suspects?

Zestu sortait du sol.

\- Zestu! On a des suspects, hm!

\- Les ninjas épéistes d'Athènes! Le frère d'Itachi aussi. Heu... et Shisui aussi, enfin je crois...

\- Ouais, Shisui aussi.

\- Je pense pas que Shisui soit capable d'une telle chose, commenta Zestu, mais bon, je vais informer tous les autres. Vous pouvez rentrer à la chambre.

\- D'acc!" S'exclama Hidan.

Sur le chemin du retour, Deidara et Hidan croisèrent Kisame et Itachi. Les deux Akatsuki avaient eux aussi, leurs propres suspects. C'est ensemble qu'ils se rendirent à la chambre, où Pain et les autres les attendaient. L'orange fixa longuement l'artiste qui semblait plus en colère que jamais. Il tourna la tête vers Konan qui regardait aussi le jeune blond. Pain soupira avant de lever la main. Tout le monde se tu.

" Nous l'avons trouvé.

\- De qui s'agit-il?! S'exclama Deidara.

\- Momochi Zabuza, membre de l'alliance des sept épéistes d'Athènes.

\- Le démon? Répliqua Kakuzu qui était en train de recoudre les plaies ouvertes de Sasori qui gisait sur le canapé.

\- Exactement. Dès aujourd"hui, nous allons organiser une contre attaque, continua Pain.

\- On tue cet enfoiré, hm! Grogna Deidara.

\- Non. On va le faire souffrir, expliqua Pain.

\- Comment ça? questionna l'homme-poisson.

\- On a pas le droit de tuer directement les autres gladiateurs sous peine de torture ou de mort. Réfléchissez. Nous passerons à l'action lors du prochain combat, au va frapper contre les épéistes d'Athènes, expliqua l'orange.

\- Compris" répondit le bleu.

Ils s'éparpillèrent. Kakuzu et Hidan partirent pour prendre leur douche, accompagnés de Tobi et de l'homme-plante. Pain et Konan s'assirent sur le bureau et commencèrent à faire des recherches sur les gladiateurs épéistes d'Athènes. Deidara préféra s'asseoir aux côtés de son partenaire blessé. Il passa une main dans les cheveux écarlates du scorpion et se mordit la lèvre: il était en colère. Ça le ronge de l'intérieur, de savoir que son danna a été complètement déchiqueté en quelques minutes alors qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il n'a rien vu, il n'a rien entendu. Deidara serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour se calmer...

* * *

"Deidara...

\- Deidara...

...

\- Deidara!

Il grogna;

\- Qui m'appelle?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours sur le canapé, il a du s'assoupir. Zetsu "tait en face de lui et le fixait d'un air inquiet.

\- Tu t'es assoupi...

\- Je sais...

\- Kakuzu a dit que Sasori allait se réveiller dans pas longtemps...

\- C'est vrai?! Ou sont les autres, hm?!

\- Dans l'arène! Il est presque vingt heures!

\- Hein?! Tu rigoles, hm?!

\- Non... Pein m'a dit de te dire que tu dois veiller sur le roux jusqu'à ce que les combats soient terminés...

\- Je vois... Merci Zestu!

\- De rien!"

Et l'homme-plante disparu, laissant de nouveau Deidara seul avec un Sasori complètement HS. Le jeune blond soupira longuement avant de tourner la tête et pour regarder son compagnon endormi. Ou presque. Sasori commençait à gigoter et Deidara se leva du canapé, surpris. Il s'accroupit et attendit que Sasori se réveille. Le roux bougeait de plus en plus et se frotta les yeux... Jusqu'à les ouvrir.

Il était perdu. Ou était-il? Que s'était-il passé? Son corps tout entier lui faisait terriblement mal et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'habituer à la lumière. Il essaya d'analyser la situation. Il était allongé, sur quelque chose de mou... Un canapé. Il n'était pas sur un lit, c'était sur. Il était sur un matelas parce qu'il pouvait sentir le dossier du sofa contre son dos. Il transpirait comme une bête, il avait envie de vomir. Bref, il ne se sentait absolument pas bien. Il avait compris que ça faisait un bail qu'il dormait. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il s'habitua à la lumière et tourna la tête sur le côté: Deidara le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts. Sasori fronça les sourcils.

"D-Deidara?

Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Il se savait pas quoi lui dire. Pendant qu'il menait son petit combat intérieur, Sasori étai en train de se redresser, tant bien que mal.

\- Attend, je vais t'aider, hm!

Deidara aida le roux à se redresser avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé... Soupira l'homme aux cheveux roux.

\- Ne bouge pas! Je vais t'expliquer, hm... Marmonna Deidara.

\- J'ai chaud, souffla le rouge en se découvrant.

Aïe. Deidara posa accidentellement ses yeux sur le corps en sueur de son vis-à vis. Même si il était couvert de bandages, l'artiste le trouvait diablement sexy. Deidara avait oublié comment respirer et perdit la raison: il glissa sa main sur la joue de son coéquipier et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Sasori écarquilla les yeux, il était agréablement surpris.

Deidara pleurait. Une larme s'était faufilée entre leur lèvres et le blondinet enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'Akasuna pour l'enlacer. Sasori se crispa:

\- G-Gamin! Tu me f-fais... mal...

\- Ah, pardon, hm...

Deidara recula et baissa la tête, rouge de gêne. Il sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux; il s'agissait de la main du rouge qui se frayait un chemin à travers les fils d'or qu'étaient les cheveux de l'artiste. Le roux sourit faiblement. Il adore cette sensation.

\- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, gamin... Je suis pitoyable.

\- Absolument pas, hm! On s'est déchaînés et on a finit par retrouvé qui t'as fait ça!

\- L'épéiste?

\- Momochi Zabuza. On va lui faire sa fête à cet enfoiré! On va déclarer la guerre aux épéistes de Kiri, hm!

\- Je vois...

\- Tu peux bouger?

\- Oui...

\- Bien, les autres sont dans l'arène, mais je suppose que les combats sont finis...

\- Il faut que j'aille me doucher, gamin. Je pue, je suis sale et je parie que je suis couvert de sang.

\- Comme tu veux, hm...

\- Tu viens?

\- Oui, hm!

Sasori se leva du canapé, suivit de près par le plus jeune qui s'inquiétait toujours. Il avait peur que les plaies de Sasori se rouvrent. Mais il avait toujours cette colère au fond de lui. Ces épéistes de merde, il allait tous les faire exploser.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé!**

 **Sinon, ça te dis de poster une toute petite review? Même si t'as pas grand chose à dire, que tu aies aimé ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et je répond à tout!**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée! :)**


	11. Contre-Attaque

**Bonsoir! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cet affreux retard. Avec les fêtes, c'est compliqué de trouver du temps e de l'inspiration. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, voici le nouveau chapitre de Gladiateurs intitulé: "Contre-Attaque".**

* * *

 **Titre :** Gladiateurs

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples :** DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating :** M pour le langage et lemon. (Attention, ça commence à chauffer les gars :3)

 **Genre :** Action, Romance, Yaoi, UA.

* * *

Sasori et Deidara quittèrent ensemble la chambre de l'Akatsuki. Deidara était en train de réfléchir : il se rendaient bien aux douches ? Le blond prit le plus vieux par le bras pour qu'il se retourne. Sasori le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

"Tu voudrais pas prendre Hiruko… ?"

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

"Je vais me laver, j'en ai pas besoin."

Deidara lâcha doucement le bras de son coéquipier, sans le lâcher du regard pour autant. Sasori baissa les yeux et fixa la main du blondinet qui s'éloignait…

Il l'attrapa et poussa Deidara contre lui. Il se mordit la lèvre à cause de la violence de son geste qui lui avait fait mal au bras. Il avait oublié qu'il était dans un sale état et qu'il devait limiter ses gestes. Mais tant pis. Il prit possession des lèvres du plus jeune. Deidara frissonna : Sasori était froid, comme un cadavre. La température de ses lèvres en témoignaient bien et l'artiste glissa sa main derrière la tête du roux pour approfondir le baiser : il allait le réchauffer, pour sûr. Mais Sasori l'en empêcha. Le blond grogna, mécontent.

"Deidara, on va aux douches et on parle de tout ça après.

\- Comme tu voudras. »

Ils sortirent. Deidara regardait Sasori du coin de l'œil. Il boitait légèrement, mais à part ça, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes. Une fois arrivés aux douches, ils croisèrent Hidan et Kakuzu. Ils se douchèrent tous ensemble et une fois sortis, ils se rendirent aux vestiaires. Apparemment, de nouveaux vêtements sont arrivés. Il ne s'agit pas d'armures, mais de simples hauts, bas et chaussures qui ont été cousus par des esclaves. Il y avait une distribution au vestiaires sud, juste à côté des douches. Sasori prit l'ensemble qu'on lui avait tendu et les trois autres firent de même.

" Je refuse de porter ça… grommela Sasori sur le chemin du retour.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Kakuzu.

\- Et dire que ce sont des gens fouettés, torturés, tués qui ont conçut cela… Pour des gens qui s'entre-tuent dans une arène pour le spectacle… marmonna le rouquin.

\- C'qu'ils ont de la chance… râla Hidan dans son coin.

\- Ohé Hidan ! Évite les commentaires maso tu veux, hm ? Grogna Deidara.

\- S'cuse moi, blondasse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?!"

Alors qu'Hidan et Deidara allaient commencer un duel à l'insulte, Sasori s'arrêta net. Kakuzu le tamponna.

" Qu'est ce qui…

\- On change de direction, ordonna le scorpion.

\- Les ninjas épéistes… d'Athènes… marmonna Hidan.

\- Ce sont eux, hm ?

\- Lasse Dei'. On s'en va.

\- Comment ça, _on s'en va_? C'est hors de question que je m'en aille, je vais les faire exploser, sur-le-champs, hm !

\- Dei' ! Hurla Hidan.

\- Enfoirééés ! "

Deidara fonça sur eux. Il y avait un homme masqué avec les cheveux longs, blonds et en bataille, accompagné d'un autre homme à la forte corpulence qui possédait des tatouages verts sur le visage*. L'artiste fit exploser une bombe sur eux. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Hidan se mit devant Sasori, hurlant qu'il allait le protéger pendant que Kakuzu allait récupérer le kamikaze.

Les bombes lancées par Deidara quelques secondes plus tôt, avait créées une épaisse fumée noire qui empêchait de voir. De plus, ça sentait bien le cramé. Kakuzu cherchait le blond malgré l'incapacité de voir à l'intérieur de la fumée. Il entendit des hurlement et se dirigea aussit vite que possible vers la source de ces bruits. Deidara était en train de se battre avec l'homme masqué. Il courut jusque derrière l'épéiste et l'immobilisa grâce à ses fils. Il ordonna a Deidara de se retirer et de partir, mais le blond s'en fit qu'à sa tête et en profita pour lancer une seconde bombe sur l'épéiste. Kakuzu s'éloigna la plus possible. Boum. Encore un. Plus de fumée, moins de visibilité. Kakuzu hurla le prénom de l'artiste pendant plusieurs minutes, sans réponses. Il préféra sortir de l'épaisse fumée et retrouver Hidan et Sasori. Pendant qu'il courrait, il trébucha. Il se returna brusquement il y avait là, le corps en sang de l'épéiste à la forte corpulence. Il tourna la tête : Deidara était juste devant lui, il ne le voyait sûrement pas. Kakuzu enroula ses fils autour de Deidara et se mit à courir. Il sortit enfin du nuage noir.

« Hidan ! Sasori ! On rentre! » Hurla l'homme-fils.

Ils s'exécutèrent et tous se mirent à courir vers les chambres, dans l'espoir que personne ne les ais vus.

* * *

« Espèce d'idiot ! Crétin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! »

Pain hurlait. C'était trop rare de le voir hausser le ton comme ça. Il était carrément en train d'étrangler Deidara. Le pauvre, ne touchait plus le sol et le mur contre son dos lui faisait terriblement mal. Il n'arrivait pas à se débattre. Il arrivait à peine à répondre « Désolé, hm ».

L'Akastuki était au complet dans la chambre. Tous regardaient Deidara et Pain, qui était fou de rage.

« Putain Deidara ! Imagine la chance que tu as eu ! Et si ils y auraient été préparés, hein ?! Et si ils t'auraient tués ? T'as pas pensé à nous, à moi, à Sasori, hein ? Ne refais plus jamais ça, t'entends ! On a besoin de toi ! Ne meurs pas inutilement comme ça ! »

Il lâcha l'artiste qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sasori était dans un coin de la chambre. L'épaule contre le mur, la main droite dans la poche et la gauche sur son visage, il pleurait. Il était en colère. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement impulsif du blond. Il aurait pu y passer. Vraiment.

Pain se mit à genoux, en face du blondinet. Il le força à le regarder, et, après plusieurs secondes passées à fixer le blond dans les yeux, de manière intense, l'orange le prit dans les bras.

« Je suis désolé, Pain-sama, hm, marmonna Deidara, la voix tremblante.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a vu ? Demanda Itachi.

\- Je n'ai rien vu à cause de la fumée, affirma Hidan.

\- C'est un problème… On risque gros si on se fait attraper, réfléchissait Kakuzu.

\- Ça, on ne le saura que quand on devra le savoir... » répliqua Konan.

Itachi souffla sur la dernière bougie allumée de la chambre. Avant de se rendre dans son lit, il se dirigea vers celui de Sasori et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le roux sourit avant de remercier l'Uchiha. Quelques minutes après, une fois que tout le monde dormait, le roux se leva et descendit de son lit. En bas, il y avait Deidara qui semblait dormir comme un bébé. Sasori se cala doucement à l'intérieur du lit du blondinet. Il posa son torse contre le dos du plus jeune et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, murmurant « On les fera payer quand le moment sera venu. Pour l'instant, on s'abstient... »

* * *

Deidara ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il tourna la tête : il y avait le visage de Sasori… Un peu trop près.

« Ohé Danna… Qu'est-ce que tu fous… Là... » Grommela le blond.

Sasori dormait à poing fermés et resserra son emprise sur le blond. L'artiste se crispa avant de rougir comme une tomate. Il soupira avant de tourner la tête, à la recherche d'aide de l'extérieur. Tobi passait par là, il fixa le blond pendant plusieurs secondes à travers son masque de citrouille avant de marmonner:

« Deidara-senpai… Que faites-vous dans le lit de Sasori-senpai ?

\- Il… Il avait froid… Marmonna Deidara, rouge de gêne.

\- On est en plein été, Deidara-senpai…

\- Tobi, aide-moi s'il te plaît… Sasori est carrément collé à moi, hm…

\- Je suis désolé Deidara-senpai, mais Tobi n'a pas le temps. »

Tobi se dirigea vers le canapé pour retrouvé Pain qui somnolait, un livre dans la main. Le blond soupira avant de pousser légèrement le rouquin, qui ouvrit doucement un œil. Deidara sourit bêtement à la vue d'un Sasori à moitié endormi, les cheveux en bataille et ... vêtu d'un simple short. Le marionnettiste grommela avant de sourire à son tour. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le corps de Deidara, le faisant frissonner. Sasori referma les yeux, enlaçant encore plus le blond. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'artiste, respirant son odeur à plein nez.

« Je crois que je t'aime vraiment... » avait chuchoté Sasori, à l'oreille du blond.

Deidara perdit complètement les pédales. Il poussa légèrement Sasori, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Après plusieurs secondes d'échange de regards intenses, Sasori ne pu se résigner à embrasser le blond. Curieux, Deidara déplaça doucement la jambe, et sans s'en rendre compte, celle-ci frôla l'entre-jambe de Sasori qui soupira bruyamment.

« Je l'ai touché, hm, marmonna Deidara.

\- C'est un problème auquel tu devras y remédier, gamin.

\- On verra ça, danna. »

Deidara repris possession des lèvres de son danna. Alors qu'ils commençaient à partir en cacahuète, Deidara senti un énorme poids l'écraser.

« Ohé ! Hurla Deidara.

Lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit Pain. Il s'était tranquillement assis sur eux, les bras croisés et le regard fatigué.

\- C'est pas le moment de faire des bébés, grommela l'orange.

\- On faisait pas-

\- Deidara gémit comme une fille, c'est pas que c'est dérangeant mais c'est déstabilisant.

Deidara écarquilla les yeux. Il rêve ?!

\- Je rigole Dei', me regarde pas comme ça. T'es mignon comme garçon, mais ont aurait du mal à croire que tu possèdes une voix rauque quand on t'entend gém-

\- Vous vous enfoncez, Pain-sama, commenta Sasori.

\- Effectivement. On va déjeuner ?

\- Ouais, hm. »

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, l'Akatsuki était réuni dans leur chambre commune, autour de la table centrale. Pain était debout et avait élaboré avec Itachi, un plan d'attaque contre les épéistes d'Athènes.

« Alors, il ne nous a pas fallut longtemps avant d'avoir un combat contre un grand nombre d'entre eux, commença Pain.

\- Ceux qui combattrons seront : Deidara, Sasori, Kisame et Pain-sama. De leur côté, il s'agit de Momochi Zabuza, Hôzuki Mangetsu, Kuriarare Kushimaru et Munashi Jinpachi, expliqua Itachi.

\- Ils sont bien fort en plus, ceux-là, dit Zetsu.

\- Tch, pesta Deidara.

\- Ne les sous-estime pas, répliqua Kisame en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune artiste.

\- Bien, poursuivit Pain, le combat aura lieu demain matin. Tenez-vous prêts.

\- Ouep, s'exclama Sasori.

\- Ouais, hm !

\- Pas de soucis ! Dit Kisame.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer ! »

Ils disposèrent. Pain et Itachi s'assirent sur un des lit et continuèrent à discuter. Kisame les rejoignit car il avait des questions. Hidan s'affala sur le canapé, Décidé à faire une sieste. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kakuzu qui était toujours assis sur le canapé. Konan et Itachi proposèrent à Sasori et Deidara de s'entraîner, ils acceptèrent et se rendirent ensemble, au rez-de-chaussée.

« On va vous apprendre les techniques combinées.

\- On va LUI apprendre les techniques combinées. Je sais déjà comment on fait, hm.

\- Je suppose que vous parlez de moi, répliqua Sasori à l'intérieur d'Iruko.

\- On est arrivés » s'exclama Itachi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'arène et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit le plus vaste de celle-ci. Itachi et Konan expliquèrent à Sasori le but des attaques combinées. Après ça, ils aidèrent le duo d'artistes à trouver une idée pour leur attaque combinée. Il y avait de nombreuses possibilités et ils finirent par trouver un type d'attaque qui allait faire des dégâts sur le champs de bataille.

* * *

Les portes de l'arène s'ouvrirent. Sasori frissonnait à l'intérieur de sa marionnette : ils y étaient enfin. Le fameux combat contre les épéistes de Kiri. Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres combattants qui allaient sûrement leur barrer la route, mais ils avaient peu d'importance aux yeux de l'Akatsuki. Sasori était prêt, Deidara aussi. Pain et Kisame était avec eux, et ils étaient tout aussi déterminés. Ils entrèrent enfin à l'intérieur de l'arène. Pain posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond « Ne fais pas de bêtises. Tu sais à quel pointje déteste qu'un de nos membre finisse mal suite à un combat.

\- Je sais ! Hm !

\- Ne laisse pas la colère prendre le dessus sur ta raison. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent Deidara, tu n'es pas un artiste pour rien.

\- Hm ?

\- On les aura. Je te fais confiance. »

Deidara sourit, bêtement, comme un enfant. Un tout petit sourire naquit sur le visage de l'orange suite à ça. Pain entra en premier, suivit de Sasori, puis Deidara et enfin Kisame. Ils se mirent un peu en retrait une fois dans l'Arène.

Le gong sonna.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, deux des quatre épéistes de d'Athènes présents se jetèrent sur Deidara et Sasori. Pain leur barra la route.

« SHINRA TENSEI! » Hurla l'orange.

Les deux gladiateurs firent propulsés en arrière. Ils se relevèrent difficilement et Kisame se mit en face d'eux, l'épée à la main.

\- Je serais votre adversaire ! Répliqua le requin.

Kisame commença à se battre contre les deux épéistes. Il ne semblait pas galérer et Pain ordonna aux deux artiste de se retirer et d'aller combattre les autres gladiateurs. Ils s'exécutèrent et l'orange partit de son côté, gardant un œil sur le duo d'artistes.

Deidara et Sasori tombèrent, sur trois membres de l'alliance des Senseis. Parmi eux, il y avait Kakashi, Asuma et Gai. Deidara pesta, avant de modeler un premier oiseau d'argile. Sasori affirma qu'il allait les attaquer au sol pendant que le blond leur lançait des bombes depuis son oiseau.

De son côté, Pain était tombé sur le junchûriki de Gôbi (six queues), Utakata. Il ne tarda pas à engager la bataille avec le jeune homme. C'était eux qui faisaient le plus de bruit dans l'Arène en effet, le possesseur de démon à queue avait délivrer la puissance de celui-ci, jusqu'à sortir la cinquième queue.

Kisame avait beaucoup affaiblit les épéistes, mais en contrepartie, lui aussi était très affaiblit. Il se retira quelques secondes, reprenant ses forces et son souffle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Deidara et Sasori. Ils avaient l'air de bien se débrouiller face à trois grand gladiateurs.

Alors que Sasori allait acheter Asuma, il entendit un énorme bruit sourd qui fit siffler ses oreilles. Automatiquement, il se protégea la tête. Gai venait d'exploser la partie supérieure d'Hiruko. Ce mec, pseudo-tortue, déguisé en haricot vert, extrêmement fort en taïjutsu avait réduit à néant, l'ultime défense du marionnettiste. Sasori sauta et prit de la distance.

« DANNA! » Hurla Deidara.

\- KAMUI !

\- Hein ? Olah !

Le ninja copieur avait utilisé sa technique grâce à son œil et avait absorbé le sac d'argile du jeune blond avant de tomber. Deidara devint fou de rage. Il sauta de son oiseau et le fit exploser sur Asuma qui s'apprêtait à frapper Sasori. Le fumeur fut propulsé et heurta Kakashi de plein fouet.

\- Danna ! Ça va ?!

\- Ouais… Il m'a touché cet enfoiré, ma tête me fait horriblement mal… Grommela Sasori.

\- Au moins, on les a éliminés, hm.

\- Je n'ai plus Hiruko et tu n'as plus d'argile.

\- Pas grave ! On doit pas se dégonfler, hm !

\- Tu as raison.

Sasori sortit un parchemin de sa poche arrière et le déroula. La marionnette du Sandaime fit son apparition sous un épais nuage blanc. Il allait jouer carte sur table.

\- Mais j'y pense ! Il y en avait deux autre, des épéistes, non ?

\- T'as pas tord, hm.

\- Ou est-ce qu… Gamin, baisse-toi !

Deidara se baissa. Un éclair. Une épée. Ils sont là. Les deux épéistes qui manquaient avaient engagé le combat avec les deux artistes.

\- ON VA VOUS FAIRE EXPLOSER ! HM ! » Hurla Deidara, hors de lui.

* * *

 **Et voilà! A la prochaine, et bonne journée :D**


	12. Danger

**Ohayo! Alors déjà, désolée pour cet affreux retard, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses ^^! Bref, j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose de bien, alors voilà le chapitre 11 pour vous, intitulé: "Danger"**

* * *

 **Titre :** Gladiateurs

 **Manga :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Couples :** DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating :** M pour le langage et lemon. (Attention, ça commence à chauffer les gars :3)

 **Genre :** Action, Romance, Yaoi, UA.

* * *

Sasori se battait avec hargne, il ne voulait absolument pas perdre contre eux. Jamais les mouvements de ses doigts n'avaient été aussi précis ; il n'avait qu'un seul but, c'était celui de réduire à l'état de poussière, les deux bretteurs qui l'avaient défié. Deidara ne savait pas trop quoi faire : sans argile, il n'était pas très utile. Sasori lui ordonna de rester sur le côté. L'artiste exécuta à contre cœur. Il analysait chaque mouvement faits par les épéistes. Ils attaquaient sans retenue, la marionnette de Sasori qui pestait à chaque dégât reçut par le pantin. Le blond guidait son partenaire par les paroles, ce qui leur permit d'avoir l'avantage. Alors que Sasori menait un combat acharné, il se tourna vers Deidara et lui demanda d'aller chercher un sac de couleur noir dans Hiruko qui était cassé, quelques mètres plus loin. L'idée de traverser le champ de bataille sans la moindre arme ne le réjouissait pas vraiment, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Deidara se pressa d'aller chercher ce que Sasori lui avait demandé. Une fois devant Hiruko, le blond enleva les débris empilés sur le pantin et trouva enfin le petit sac noir. Il l'ouvrit, curieux et une bouffée d'espoir raviva son esprit ; le sac contenait de l'argile. Beaucoup d'argile. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du beau blond et il s'empressa de retourner aux côtés de Sasori. Il hurla un « merci, hm ! » un peu gêné avant de commencer à balancer des oiseaux et serpents explosifs sur les épéistes.

« On le fait ?

\- De quoi ?

\- L'attaque combinée ! Ils sont trop résistants, hm !

\- Ok ! »

Deidara lâcha une bombe légèrement plus grosse que les autres afin d'agrandir la distance entre le duo d'artistes et leurs adversaires. Après ça, il modela un énorme oiseau d'argile, très grand. Il mesurait plusieurs mètres de largeur. Sasori recouvra l'oiseau avec le sable magnétique noir qu'il pouvait créer avec sa marionnette. L'oiseau était désormais deux fois plus gros, il avait une queue qui avait la forme d'une massue et des ailes similaires à celles d'un dragon. Les deux épéistes semblaient déstabilisés et Sasori en profita pour tenter de les blesser avec son pantin. Les épéistes esquivèrent, se rapprochant de l'énorme oiseau-dragon qui se dressait devant eux. Les deux artistes s'éloignèrent le plus possible et l'oiseau fonça sur les deux épéistes qui furent pris et s'envolèrent dans le ciel avec l'oiseau.

« KAAATSU ! »

BOUM. L'explosion était d'une telle violence que le ciel fut brisé, l'air et le sol tremblaient, les bruit sourd faisaient siffler les oreilles et les débris qui tombaient prenaient feu dans leur chute.

Pain, qui venait de terrasser son ennemi, se retourna : il fut soulagé. Il avait compris que le duo d'artistes avaient fait leur attaque combinée. Mais le combat n'était pas terminé, et il décida de retourner auprès de Kisame et des deux autres épéistes.

Sasori soufflait bruyamment : il avait perdu pas mal d'énergie, il en était de même pour Deidara. Les blessures du jeune marionnettiste n'avaient pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées et commencèrent à lui faire mal. Il posa un genou au sol et toussota.

« Danna ! »

Sasori leva automatiquement la main en avant. Deidara stoppa tout mouvement avant de froncer les sourcils, à se les faire fusionner. Il tourna la tête afin d'observer les alentours. Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Les voilà dans la merde.

Sasori quant à lui, essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il frappa le sol avec son poing, maudissant son corps faible et fragile. Alors qu'il tentait pour la énième fois de se relever, un pied fit son apparition devant sa tête. Il la leva machinalement et grimaça à la vue d'un des deux épéistes qu'était censé combattre Kisame. Il grogna un « merde » avant de tenter de se pousser en arrière pour éviter l'attaque imminente.

Mais trop tard. Deidara n'avait rien vu venir et l'épéiste était déjà en train de brandir son arme afin de blesser le roux.

Et bim.

Une tige noire se planta dans le bras armé de l'épéiste qui fit un bond en arrière, hurlant de douleur.

« Sens la douleur. Ressent la douleur, marmonna Pain en s'approchant de l'épéiste.

\- Désolé pour le retard les gars. C'est qu'ils sont coriaces, répliqua Kisame qui était aussi là.

\- Les gars… Merci, hm ! S'exclama Deidara en courant vers Sasori.

\- C'était le dernier. Il ne se relèvera pas, expliqua Pain.

\- Je vois, hm... »

Deidara s'accroupit en face de Sasori. Il avait littéralement craché du sang. Il était en colère. Deidara soupira avant de faire glisser ses doigts sous le menton rouge du marionnettiste et lui faire lever la tête. Son visage était crispé, partagé entre la douleur et la haine. Deidara plongea son regard bleu océan dans les orbes brun claires de son partenaire.

« Danna ! Calme toi ! C'est rien d'accord ?! On t'a vengé, on les a écrasé ! » hurla l'artiste.

Deidara continuait à parler au fur et à mesure que le visage de Sasori se détendait. Pain s'approcha d'eux et se mit à leur hauteur. Il passa une main dans les cheveux rouges de Sasori sous le regard en coin du blondinet.

« Me regarde pas comme ça Dei', j'vais pas manger ton danna. Je vérifie quelque chose…

\- Quoi, hm ? Grommela Deidara.

\- La couleur de ses cheveux.

\- La couleur de ses cheveux ? Répéta Deidara, curieux.

\- Elle change selon comme Sasori va. Plus le rouge est intense, mieux il va. Si ses cheveux sont clairs, frôlant le rose, il est mal en point. Je n'arrive pas trop à savoir comment il va lorsque ses cheveux sont rouge foncé.

\- Attend… Ils sont roses là, on est d'accord ? Tu essaies de me dire que Danna va mal, hm ?

\- C'est ça. Kisame restera avec lui. Toi et moi on continue de se battre, entendu ? Lui dit Pain, le ton ferme.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, hm... »

Ils se redressèrent. Deidara tapa dans la main de Kisame qui lui promit de protéger Sasori quoi qu'il en coûte. Après ça, Deidara et Pain retournèrent se battre, sous le regard vide de Sasori qui luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

* * *

Il était assis à même le sol, la dureté de la roche lui faisait terriblement mal aux fesses et au dos. Sasori des sables rouges posa sa tête contre le mur froid et soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et réfléchit à ce que Pain avait dit à Deidara quelques heures plus tôt. C'était extrêmement rare que quelqu'un comprenne que la couleur des cheveux du rouquin reflètaient son humeur et sa santé. En fait, après ses parents, c'était la seule personne qui l'avait remarqué. Ils sont vraiment spéciaux à l'Akatsuki. Il se leva – non sans mal – et décida de traverser l'infirmerie. Il fut poussé, insulté, écrasé mais il arriva tout de même à destination. Les toilettes. Il entra et sursauta à la vue de son reflet sur le miroir.

Il se trouva repoussant mais attirant à la fois. Sasori n'est pas ce genre de personne à se rabaisser en se voyant dans un miroir, ni le genre de personne à se glorifier la plupart du temps. Il détestait lorsque ses cheveux étaient clairs. Sa peau bronzée et ses muscles apparent compensaient. Les nombreuses cicatrices et tâches de sang lui donnaient un air un peu dur. Mais son visage et ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes. Trop expressifs à son goût.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sasori jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui à travers la glace. Il reconnut immédiatement la touffe blonde et l'œil bleu. Deidara. Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage du rouquin qui se retourna.

Le soulagement était lisible sur le visage du blond. En fait, depuis qu'ils ont été séparés dans l'arène, Deidara n'arrêtait pas de chercher Sasori. Depuis la fin du combat, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à fouiller l'infirmerie à la recherche du petit homme aux cheveux rouges sangs. Ou plutôt roses, vu le contexte. Deidara n'avait même plus la force de marcher : il était blessé, fatigué. Mais rien que voir son danna, sain et sauf, lui faisait oublier à quel point ils étaient mal en point. Sasori était couvert de bandages, tel une momie, mais peut l'importait. Il s'avança, réduisant la distance entre lui et le blondinet jusqu'à l'enlacer. Deidara enroula ses bras autour du cou du rouquin.

« Je t'ai cherché partout, hm, marmonna le blond.

\- A vrai dire, moi aussi je te cherchais, répliqua Sasori.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à Kisame, loin de là… Mais c'est que ça me tue de savoir que tu es blessé, loin de moi et que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi, hm…

\- Je sais je te comprend totalement, hein. »

Sasori les sépara.

« Danna… tes cheveux…

\- Sont plus foncés que tout à l'heure, je sais.

\- Tu vas mieux, hm ?

\- J'ai mis au point une sorte de remède. Mes blessures cicatrisent plus vite.

\- Je vois ! J'aurais du m'en douter, tu es un spécialiste des poisons alors pourquoi pas des remèdes !

\- T'es long à la détente, gamin. »

Deidara ricana. Si Sasori avait la force de déconner un petit peu, cela voulait dire qu'il était en forme. Le blond se perdit très vite dans les yeux profonds de son partenaire et ne résista pas à l'envie de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sasori, n'étant pas surpris, ferma immédiatement les yeux savourant ce moment, cet instant. C'est rarement qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux, autant en profiter au maximum. Alors que Deidara se perdait complètement en sentant le souffle de Sasori caresser ses lèvres, ils entendirent un bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur. Dur retour à la réalité. Sasori hocha la tête avant de pousser Deidara dans une des cabines de toilettes. Il ferma ce qui servait de loquet. Il ne voyait presque rien : la seule fenêtre n'éclairait qu'une toute petite partie de la pièce, et donc, n'éclairait pas les cabines. Il faisait assez froid et humide. De plus, tout était rouillé. Dont le loquet. Il siffla lorsque Sasori le tourna pour fermer la cabine. Deidara se boucha les oreilles à l'entente de ce bruit sourd. Sasori fit ce que l'artiste interpréta comme un petit rire moqueur.

« Reste comme ça, chuchota Sasori.

\- Comme ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Hm ? Questionna Deidara, les mains sur les oreilles.

\- T'es trop mignon comme ça. C'est tout, répondit Sasori le ton grave.

\- D-Danna…

\- On va jouer à un jeu. Si tes mains quittent tes oreilles, tu as perdu.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe si elles restent là où elles sont, hm ? Demanda le blond, sûr de lui.

\- Eh bien… Je serais tout à toi. »

La dernière phrase prononcée par Sasori fit écho dans la tête de Deidara. C'est vrai qu'il n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus sur Sasori. S'imaginer avoir le marionnettiste rien qu'à lui, limite soumis à lui, le fit littéralement…

« Ohé…

\- Quoi, hm ?

\- Tu saignes du nez... »

Effectivement.

« Pervers que tu es, répliqua Sasori.

\- Non non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, hm !

\- Je savais pas que je te faisais un tel effet.

\- Peut-être mais en fait-

\- Ohé ! Y a quelqu'un ?! Hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- C'est occupé ! Grogna Sasori.

\- Vous êtes seul ? Demanda la voix.

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Non comme ça... »

Il y avait bien quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Sasori posa son index sur les lèvres humides de Deidara, l'obligeant à se la fermer. Le blond ferma les yeux, attendant la suite. Il devait se concentrer. Le rouquin approcha doucement son visage des oreilles cachées du blond et chuchota :

« Oublie pas de fermer les petites bouches qui se trouvent dans tes mains, hein… J'aimerais savoir si elles servent à autre chose qu'à modeler de l'argile... »

Deidara soupira. Déterminé à faire craquer le blond, le marionnettiste fit balader ses mains le long du corps finement dessiné de l'artiste. Il s'arrêta au niveau des hanches et, à la plus grande surprise du blondinet, il embrassa sa nuque. Deidara sentait des picotements partir de ses hanches pour remonter jusqu'à sa tête. Comme si il était électrocuté. Et il adorait ça. Un soufflement plus audible que les autres se fit entendre. Sasori venait de mordre le cou de son partenaire. Et apparemment, Deidara avait beaucoup aimé.

« On m'a dit que t'étais un petit peu… Maaaa

\- C'est pas vrai ! Grommela Deidara, les dent serrées.

\- Sooooo…

\- Ne me compares pas à Hidan, hm !

\- Chhhh…

\- Danna !

\- Chhhhhh-Je t'aime.

\- Ahh ? »

Un sourire plutôt sournois fit son apparition sur le visage de Sasori. Il avait réussi, en quelques mots, à déstabiliser le blond. Il ne bougeait plus. Et Sasori continua son petit jeu, embrassant les parcelles visibles de sa peau, par ci par là, en mordillant par ci par là. Puis il remonta et glissa sensuellement sa langue entre les lèvres de l'artiste qui perdait ses moyens. Le mouvement de ses lèvres contre les siennes, son souffle qui faisait frissonner son corps tout entier, son odeur enivrante, tout chez Sasori plaisait à Deidara. Sentir son corps contre le sien était sûrement l'une des sensations les plus agréables du monde. Mais il devait se reprendre.

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais c'était dans ces moments là que Deidara était fou de son danna.

Fou amoureux.

Il décida de le provoquer un petit peu. Il commença par tenter de prendre le dessus en ce qui concernait leur petit ballet lingual. A sa plus grande surprise, Sasori ne s'y opposa pas. L'artiste en profita pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire qui sourit légèrement. Il sursauta lorsque la main glaciale du rouquin se glissa sous son haut. Alors là, s'en était déjà trop. Sans vraiment le savoir, Deidara enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant et approfondit encore plus leur baiser. C'est avec une certaine force venue de nulle part que le roux souleva les jambes du blondinet. Il trouva Deidara super léger, sur le coup. Le blond enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour des hanches de Sasori. Plus ils étaient proches, mieux c'était. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Une éternité ?

Alors que Deidara s'abandonnait totalement et que Sasori perdait toute notion du temps et de l'espace, on frappa violemment à la porte. Deidara grommela en posant ses pieds par terre et Sasori soupira avant de hurler :

« Occupé !

\- Dei', tu gémis comme une fille !

\- HIDAN ! Hurla Deidara.

\- Ça fait une bonne demi-heure qu'on vous cherche ! Alors sortez de votre trou, vous ferez des bébés un autre moment ! Grogna le gris.

\- Attend, je vais t'attraper, hm ! » Répliqua Deidara en ouvrant le loquet des toilettes.

Une fois sortit il sauta sur Hidan qui était mort de rire.

« On s'est inquiétés.

\- Pain ? Dit Sasori.

\- Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose d'extrêmement important, expliqua l'orange.

\- J'suis désolé Dei' ! J'étais obligé de le dire ! S'exclama Hidan.

\- T'aurais du fermer ta grande bouche, hm ! »

Après ça, ils quittèrent les toilettes de l'infirmerie.

« Tu as perdu... »

* * *

 **Et voilà! Le prochain arrivera... Bientôt, hein x)**


	13. Le Gladiateur Rouge

**Bonjour bonjour! Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre de "Gladiateurs" avec un peu de retard, comme d'hab. Il s'intitule "Le Gladiateur Rouge" et ça va bouger, je vous le promet.**

* * *

 **Titre** : Gladiateurs

 **Manga** : Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Pairing** : DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating** : M pour le langage et lemon.

 **Genre** : Action, Romance, Yaoi

* * *

Deidara sortit de la douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires pour se changer. Tous les regards se posaient sur lui et ça devenait lourd. Il se souvenait de ce que Pain lui avait dit il y a quelques jours :

 _« Il ne faut plus que tu attires l'attention. Je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes une cible trop importante, même si tu es très puissant. On n'est pas à l'abri. Ça ne fait que commencer. »_

L'artiste claqua sa langue sur son palais pour montrer son exaspération et lança un regard noir à tous ceux qui osaient le mépriser. Il se tourna alors pour vérifier si Tobi le suivait toujours et effectivement, l'homme au masque orange était toujours derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires des douches et Deidara se dépêcha d'enfiler ses bandages, son pantalon et ses sandales. Après ça, il s'isola dans un coin avec Tobi.

« Tu peux faire venir un miroir de ta dimension ou pas ?

\- Un miroir ? Répéta Tobi, l'index et le majeur sur le menton.

\- Oui tu sais, les objet où on peut se voir dedans !

\- Tobi pense avoir ça ! Attend ! »

L'orange fit apparaître un objet rond. Deidara le prit et le retourna.

« Parfait, c'est exactement ce que je cherchais, hm. Merci.

\- Avec plaisir, Deidara-senpai ! » s'exclama le brun.

Deidara se regarda à travers la glace et sourit à la vue de son reflet. Non pas qu'il se trouvait beau, mais c'est que ces derniers temps, il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine. Et le voir plein de couleurs et sans la moindre cerne lui faisait plaisir. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi secs qu'il y a deux semaines. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique et le contour de ceux-ci était légèrement noir. L'artiste avait l'habitude de contourner ses yeux, pour les faire ressortir. Ça lui donnait un air féminin, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, il se plaisait comme ça. Il rendit le miroir à Tobi, puis ils se rendirent à la chambre de l'Akatsuki. Bizarrement, sur leur chemin, ils ne croisèrent personne.

Il poussa la porte et hurla un « Deidara est là, hm ! » avant de se jeter dans son lit. Il faisait chaud ces derniers temps. Il avait jeté ses sandales sur la tête d'Hidan qui péta une crise pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, implorant son Jashin-sama. L'artiste qui était sur le dos, en position de sieste de l'après-midi, ouvrit un œil et balaya la pièce du regard. Pain et Konan n'étaient pas là visiblement. Kisame s'occupait de son épée titanesque tandis qu'Itachi dormait sur le canapé. Tobi dessinait à côté de l'Uchiha. Kakuzu et Zetsu n'étaient pas non plus.

« Où est Sasori ? Demanda Deidara.

\- Juste au dessus. »

Deidara se pencha sur le côté et aperçut quelques petites mèches rouges. Il était juste en haut.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, hm ?

\- Je lis. » avait simplement répondu le rouge.

Deidara descendit de son lit et monta à l'échelle pour rejoindre son camarade. Effectivement, il lisait quelque chose. Il pencha la tête : _L'art éternel_ était le nom du bouquin. Le blond eut un rictus. « L'art éternel » ?

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, hm ? Grogna-t-il une fois complètement dans le lit de son partenaire.

\- Tu sais lire. Alors ne me dérange pas, gamin.

\- Hein ? C'est à moi que tu parles, hm ?! Hurla Deidara.

\- Tu me fais mal aux oreilles, marmonna Sasori.

\- Calmez-vous les g- AIE ! Gémit Tobi qui s'était reçu le bouquin en pleine figure, ou masque si l'on veut être plus réaliste.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as dit, gamin ?!

\- J'ai dit que l'art est éphémère mon vieux ! É-PHÉ-MÈRE, hm!

\- Non mais je rêve, comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? L'art est éternel bordel ! »

Deidara manqua de faire exploser le marionnettiste. Sasori prit un coussin et frappa Deidara avec. Itachi se réveilla. Il chuchota quelque chose à Tobi.

Et en deux temps trois mouvements, les deux artistes disparurent de la chambre, comme si de rien était. Tobi se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Tobi ne voulait pas faire ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Tobi, lui répondit Itachi, on sera tranquilles un moment comme ça. »

* * *

Pain enroula son bandeau autour de son front. Après ça, il passa une main dans ses cheveux orangés puis se tourna vers Konan qui était assise, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle lui sourit avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui.

« Comment avance ton plan, Yahiko ?

\- Il n'est pas tout à fait au point. Mais il se concrétise, répondit-il.

\- Dis-moi au moins en quoi il consiste…

\- Détruire le Colisée et s'enfuir, tous ensemble. »

Un bruit sourd venu de l'extérieur se fit entendre et Konan eut un sursaut. S'enfuir ? Détruire le Colisée ? C'était tout bonnement impensable. Pain tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la porte. Ils étaient dans une des salles où les vêtements étaient rangés et ils l'avaient fermé à clé afin d'être seuls sans être dérangés. Il n'y avait que quelques caisses et tonneaux dispersés ci-et là. Il y avait aussi une fenêtre. Mais le bruit qu'il y avait dehors devenait de plus en plus intense. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? L'orange se positionna contre la porte et colla son oreille, déterminé à mieux entendre.

« Trouvez-moi celui qui a fait ça ! On ne peut pas lui permettre de rester en vie plus longtemps !

\- Mais on ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Trouvez-moi l'enfoiré qui a assassiné le Kazekage !

\- Compris ! »

Le Kazekage ?

« Konan ! Suis-moi ! » s'exclama Pain.

Il ouvra doucement la porte. Il y avait une petite horde de soldats qui traversaient le couloir, suivis de leur chef. Pain et Konan les observaient de loin et les suivaient pour ne pas perdre leur trace. L'orange fronça les sourcils. Ils venaient du Royaume d'Espagne, ou le Pays du Sable. Ils étaient à la recherche de celui qui avait tué leur roi.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _« Comment est-ce que tu fabriques tes marionnettes ?_

 _\- Il me faut un corps et des armes. En les fusionnant, j'obtiens une véritable œuvre d'art._

 _\- Encore avec vos trucs sur l'art. Vous me faites halluciner. »_

 _Pain et Sasori étaient assis à même le sol dans un coin de la chambre de l'Akatsuki. Pain qui venait de boire un peu trop, commençait à s'intéresser au rouquin qui bricolait seul dans son coin. Il était tout de même bien surveillé par Deidara qui du haut d'un des lits superposés, ne quittait pas son Danna des yeux. Pain qui était accroupi en face du rouge, touchait à tout. Sasori s'énerva rapidement._

 _« Ça veut dire que Hiruko est un humain, à la base des bases ? Reprit-il._

 _\- Exactement._

 _\- Tout comme le Sandaime ?_

 _\- T'as tout compris._

 _\- T'as quand même du buter un roi pour avoir ça._

 _\- C'est ça._

 _\- Tu pourrais bien faire quelque chose avec l'autre blondinet qui nous observe de son perchoir là bas. Une marionnette balançant des explosifs ça serait pas mal._

 _\- OHE ! DE QUI TU PARLES, HM ? Hurla Deidara._

 _\- Hm. Tu as raison, ce serait pas mal, répondit le rouge._

 _\- Tu vois, j'ai toujours raison, répliqua Pain._

 _\- ENFOIRES ! » Hurla Deidara, mal à l'aise._

 _Il lança un coussin. Au départ, Sasori pensait que c'était un explosif mais Pain le repoussa avec sa technique de répulsion céleste._

 _Fin du flashback_

* * *

Alors comme ça ils en ont après Sasori. Les voilà dans une mauvaise situation. Si ils savent où se trouve le rouquin, non seulement ils déclencheront une guerre avec tout un royaume mais en plus, ça réduirait le plan d'évasion de Pain à néant. Ils prit Konan par le bras et ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre ensemble. Il poussa la porte avec son pied.

« On a une urgence !

\- Pain-sama ? Répliqua Tobi.

\- L'armée du Sable est dans le Colisée ! Ils sont à la recherche de Sasori !

\- Comment ? Grogna Itachi qui se réveillait.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Tobi a envoyé les deux artistes dans sa dimension, expliqua Itachi en se grattant les yeux.

\- Dieu merci. C'est super Tobi… souffla Pain.

\- En tout cas, on doit sceller la chambre ou faire quelque chose. Tobi, envoie les marionnettes de Sasori dans ta dimension. On doit effacer toute trace de sa présence, ordonna Konan.

\- Ok ! Répliqua Tobi qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

\- Envoie Konan dans ta dimension aussi. Tu leur expliquera la situation.

\- Bien.

\- Comptez sur Tobi ! S'exclama le brun.

\- On ne laissera personne toucher à Sasori » dit Pain.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre dimension…

« T'as vu dans quelle merde tu nous a foutus avec tes conneries ! Hurla Sasori.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de hurler comme ça, hm ! Grogna Deidara.

\- C'est toi qui me pousse à bout, soupira le rouquin avant de s'asseoir.

\- Ouais, en tout cas, j'aimerais bien qu'il nous fasse sortir, hm…

\- Mais où est-ce qu'on est? Questionna le marionnettiste, curieux.

\- Dans une autre dimension, créée par Tobi. Ce sont ses yeux qui nous ont téléportés jusqu'ici.

\- Ses yeux ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Tobi a le Sharingan, hm. Cependant, son autre œil reste un grand mystère pour la plupart d'entre nous. Peut-être qu'il a perdu son autre œil, qui sait. En tout cas, il est le seul à pouvoir nous faire sortir d'ici, et je n'aime pas ça, hm ! »

Les deux artistes aperçurent une dilatation de l'air quelques mètres plus loin et Konan apparut.

« Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, commença la violette.

\- Que se passe-t-il, hm ?

 _-_ Les soldats du royaume d'Espagne sont à la recherche de Sasori et ils ont pénétré dans l'enceinte du Colisée. Pain est en train d'établir une contre-attaque au cas où. Tobi va faire disparaître toutes tes affaires et les téléportera ici. Deidara, on reste avec Sasori jusqu'à ce que Pain donne les prochains ordres. »

Deidara était défiguré. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des gouttes de sueur étaient visibles sur le visage de Sasori qui s'était figé. L'air se tordit à nouveau, non loin de Konan et effectivement, les marionnettes, outils et vêtements de Sasori firent leur apparition. La jeune femme s'assit et attendit. Deidara grinçait des dents et le rouquin s'approcha de la violette, avec une certaine immobilité. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses poings se serrèrent.

« Ils vont pas me lâcher ces enfoirés, grogna le marionnettiste.

\- Tu restes là, lui dit Konan d'un ton sec.

\- Je vais leur faire la peau. Comme ça, ils me laisseront tranquille. Qu'ils aillent se chercher un nouveau roi au lieu de me coller au cul, continua le rouge, en colère.

\- Tu restes là, répéta Konan.

\- Tu peux pas sortir d'ici, hm. Alors tu peux continuer à grogner, ça te téléportera pas, expliqua Deidara qui s'était assis lui aussi.

\- Putain…

\- La vulgarité ne te sied pas du tout, commenta Konan qui jouait avec un morceau de papier.

\- ... »

* * *

« Quelles sont leurs positions ?

\- Il y en a une cinquantaine dans le quartier nord du bâtiment. Il y en a une vingtaine dans l'arène et quelques uns sont éparpillés dans les vestiaires ouest et les bureaux des anciens. »

Pain et Zetsu étaient dans les vestiaires sud. La plupart des combattants étaient agités. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une armée royale chercher un gladiateur dans l'enceinte même du Colisée. Tous ceux qui tentaient de vendre la mèche étaient discrètement réduits à néant par Itachi et Kisame ainsi que Hidan qui en profitait pour tester de nouveaux rituels Jashinistes surveillé de près par Kakuzu. Les coudes sur les cuisses, Pain réfléchissait. Sasori avait tout de même réussit à se mettre tout un royaume à dos. Zetsu disparut dans le sol. Tobi était assis à côté de lui et gigotait dans tous les sens. Pain essayait de le calmer, mais sans succès. Il s'en vouait d'avoir « fait disparaître Deidara-senpai et Sasori-senpai ». On défonça la porte des vestiaires et Pain se leva d'un coup de jambes.

« HALTE ! » Hurla l'un des soldats qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Pain fronça les sourcils, il se mettait en colère. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter de réfléchir. Il ne devait pas commettre d'erreur.

« LE GLADIATEUR ROUGE ! EMMENEZ-NOUS LE GLADIATEUR ROUGE ! continua le soldat.

\- OU ON VOUS TU-… … Arghhh !

\- Ou on vous quoi ?

\- Ghrr… Arrhgg… ahhhh…

\- On ne vous donnera pas le gladiateur rouge. » marmonna Pain.

Il l'avait attrapé par le cou et le tua en quelques secondes. Les autres soldats, conscients du danger imminent, tentèrent de prendre la fuite. Mais Pain les en empêcha. Des bâtons noirs sortirent de ses manches et ils les planta dans le corps de chaque soldat. Ils moururent tous dans un flot de hurlements, d'appels à l'aide, puis de sang et enfin, de silence. L'orange appela Zetsu qui apparut aussitôt derrière lui.

« Préviens les autres. On lance la contre-attaque. »

* * *

 **Et voilà! Que va-t-il se passer? Eh beh vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Moi je vous dis à la prochaine! Et au fait, laisse une review, ça me motive, plus j'en ai, plus rapidement je publie les chapitre, c'est comme ça, c'est psychologique. Héhé.**

 **:)**


	14. Tension

**Bonjour à tous. Je pense que vous l'avez suffisamment attendu, voici le chapitre 13 de Gladiateurs, que j'ai intitulé "Tensions"! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre** : Gladiateurs

 **Manga** : Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Pairing** : DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating** : M pour le langage et lemon.

 **Genre** : Action, Romance, Yaoi

* * *

Zetsu n'hésita pas avant de disparaître. Pain sortit dehors et se mit à courir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Certains se demandaient ce qu'il se passait et courraient sans but précis. D'autres se ruaient vers les dortoirs, les vestaires ou encore l'arène. Ceux qui connaissaient Sasori le cherchait avec l'armée royale et certains alliés cachés de l'Akatsuki brouillaient les pistes. L'orange passait inaperçu à travers le flot de soldats et de gladiateurs et arriva enfin au centre de l'arène. Il appela Zestu.

« Dis-leur de les attirer vers les vestiaires. »

L'homme plante disparu à nouveau, après un « ok » affirmatif. Comme prévu, les gens sortaient petit à petit de l'arène pour se diriger vers les bâtiments. Pain sortit un bâton noir de sa manche et commença à tracer des lignes dans le sable fin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ordonna à Tobi qui était toujours avec lui, de les faire disparaître rapidement, ce que fit l'homme-masqué.

Itachi et Kisame qui se trouvaient au troisième étage, sur les balcons extérieurs donnant sur l'arène, sourirent.

« Sekai ni Itami. » _(« le monde connaîtra la souffrance »)_

avait écrit Pain, en gros, dans le sable.

« Ça c'est Tendô, marmonna Itachi les bras croisés.

\- C'est une déclaration de guerre qu'il fait là, répliqua Kisame.

\- Tout le monde dans la chambre, les interpella Zetsu, encore sortit de nulle par.

\- Ok ! » répondit Kisame.

Ils bougèrent.

Deidara s'amusait à modeler quelques statues d'argile tandis que Konan s'était carrément fabriqué un canapé en papier. Sasori lui, faisait les cent pas. L'air se tordit et Kakuzu fit son apparition. Sasori se tourna vers lui :

« Kakuzu ! Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Répliqua Sasori.

\- C'est une drôle de situation. Pain a carrément fait une déclaration de guerre, mais en anonyme, expliqua Kakuzu.

\- Et l'armée royale ? Demanda le rouge.

\- Ils sont toujours là. On dirait que tu vas devoir rester encore un peu ici. Ils ne sont pas au courant des différentes alliances qui se sont formées au Colisée et beaucoup brouillent les pistes.

\- Tch…

\- On t'appelle le gladiateur rouge maintenant.

\- Le gladiateur rouge ?

\- Deidara, Konan, on a besoin de vous. Sasori, tu restes ici.

\- Non ! J'veux sortir bordel !

\- C'est un ordre du chef. »

Sasori soupira. Pain n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Il est le principal concerné et voilà qu'il doit se cacher. Les trois Akatsuki disparurent et Sasori s'assit sur le canapé en papier que lui avait laissé Konan. Il marmonna toute sorte d'insultes avant de décider de se mettre au travail : il allait fabriquer de nouvelles marionnettes, toutes aussi parfaites les unes que les autres, jusqu'à créer le véritable art, l'apogée de l'éternel.

Toute l'Akatsuki, sauf le marionnettiste bien sûr, était réunie dans la chambre. Pain donna les ordres sous les regards attentifs de ses congénères. Même Hidan était sérieux.

« On va se séparer. On ne doit pas rester groupés. Alors, vous formerez vos groupes habituels et vous chercherez des informations sur les intentions de l'armée royale et de ce que vont faire les vieux face à cette situation, commença l'orange.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils vendent un gladiateur. Sasori est de plus en plus populaire en ce moment, réfléchissait Konan.

\- On est que des bêtes de foire pour eux, grommela Hidan.

\- Je laisserai personne toucher à Sasori, hm, pesta Deidara.

\- Konan utilisera ses origamis en forme d'oiseau pour que l'on communique. L'opération va forcément durer plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que l'armée décampe, dit Pain.

\- On y va, hm ! S'exclama Deidara.

\- Attend ! Deidara, tu reste avec Tobi, hein ! » répliqua le chef.

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre. D'abord ce fut Kakuzu et Hidan, par la porte principale puis Pain et Konan par la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tobi et Deidara disparurent. Itachi et Kisame décidèrent de rester dans les dortoirs.

 _OOOO_

 _La paix est quelque chose que l'on obtient en se battant._

Sasori secoua la tête. Cela faisait seulement un quart d'heure qu'il bidouillait un morceau de bois et sa conscience n'était toujours pas tranquille. Il avait du mal à se calmer. Il devait faire face à cette situation. Il aurait été seul, ça ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangé que tout un royaume soit à ses trousses. Mais là, c'est différent. Tout l'Akatsuki est impliqué dans cette histoire. Ils se battent tous pour sortir Sasori de ce pétrin. Sasori n'est plus seul maintenant. Il est vrai que son séjour à l'Akatsuki fut agréable. Il a rencontré des immortels, un homme-plante, un homme-poisson, une femme-papier, un Dieu, un grand enfant surpuissant et aussi et surtout, un gamin prétendant être un artiste.

Le rouquin fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un bout de tissus qu'il enroula autour de son front. Ce n'était pas qu'un bout de tissus. C'était ce qui les liait, tous. Le bandeau avec les nuages rouges sur un fond noir.

L'Akatsuki.

De leur côté, Pain, Konan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Itachi et Kisame enfilèrent aussi leur bandeau.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Le vieux soupira. Pain et Konan s'étaient rendu chez les vieux, à la recherche d'informations sur leurs intentions quant à la situation de Sasori. Ils avaient fait exprès d'aller voir le vieux Hiruzen. Il était l'un des rares anciens à connaître suffisamment d'informations sur eux pour les menacer ou pour les vendre à un royaume. Il connaissait chaque membre, Sasori y compris. Pain avait demandé à ce qu'ils parlent dans son bureau, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles. Mais il savait pertinemment que leur petite discussion n'allait pas durer très longtemps. On entendait beaucoup de bruit venant de l'extérieur. L'armée n'allait pas tarder à s'introduire dans les bureaux des anciens et Pain devait se dépêcher. Il plongea son regard gris violet dans les orbes noires du singe, décidé à obtenir une réponse rapidement.

« Nous ne vendrons pas Sasori. Nous pouvons le tuer quand nous le voulons. Il n'est plus du pays d'Espagne maintenant, il est à nous. On ne le donnera pas, Tendô.

\- Savez-vous où il est en ce moment ? Demanda Pain en plissant les yeux.

\- Je sais que vous le cachez. Nous repousseront l'armée royale dès qu'on aura reçu l'ordre du chef. Ils seront partis dans quelques heures.

\- Bien. Nous partons. » Termina le jeune homme.

Il fit signe à Konan de la suivre et ils sortirent du bureau d'Hiruzen. Ils croisèrent l'armée qui entraient par toutes les portes. Ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit, et Pain du prendre sur lui pour ne pas tous les éradiquer sur-le-champs.

24 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de l'armée dans le Colisée. Sasori était toujours dans la dimension de Tobi et certains membres de l'Akatsuki le rendaient souvent visite pour lui amener de quoi s'occuper, manger ainsi que pour lui donner des nouvelles.

Pain commençait à devenir impatient. Il était vraiment instable depuis l'arrivée de l'armée et Konan essayait de le calmer. Il se retenait de ne pas tous les tuer. Si il le faisait, il risquait la peine de mort, pour sûr. Tout l'Akatsuki était réunie dans la chambre. Sans Sasori bien sûr qui était occupé à péter son câble et à tout casser dans la dimension de Tobi. Pain passa une main dans ses cheveux oranges et enleva son bandeau pour l'accrocher autour de son poignet. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec son pouce et son index. Konan s'était assise à côté de lui et lui caressait le dos comme pour le calmer. Kisame se grattait les dents avec ses ongles et Itachi était assis en face de Pain et rangeait un peu la pagaille qu'il y avait sur la table basse. Tobi dormait sur son lit et Deidara jouait avec les cheveux de celui-ci. Hidan priait dans un coin de la pièce et Kakuzu s'occupait avec ses fils. Zetsu n'était pas là.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Tout le monde se retourna en même temps avant de regarder Pain qui se leva. Il ordonna à tout le monde de vaquer à ses occupations, et d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Il alla ouvrir la porte et fut surpris par la personne qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci.

« Saru… tobi…

\- Yahiko. Tu me laisses entrer ? »

L'orange laissa le vieux entrer et tous les membres de l'Akatsuki le saluèrent en posant leurs poings sur leur cœur. Kakuzu, ne sachant pas lequel choisir, posa simplement son poing sur son torse. Konan invita le vieux à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'assit et observa brièvement la pièce avant de se mettre à ricaner.

« Vous avez vraiment une belle chambre !

\- Merci, répondit Pain.

\- Bref. L'armée s'est retirée. Il n'y aura donc plus de problèmes. Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Pain était satisfait à l'intérieur mais il était un peu moins sûr de lui à l'extérieur. Bien évidemment qu'ils allaient sortir Sasori de sa cachette, mais vu la tête d'Hiruzen, il avait bien compris qu'ils allaient devoir lui montrer où et comment ils avaient caché le gladiateur rouge. L'orange soupira.

« Tu l'as compris, Yahiko. »

Le gladiateur eut un rictus. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça puisqu'il n'y avait que l'Akatsuki de présent, mais tout de même. Il se tourna et regarda Deidara qui hocha la tête.

« Ohé Tobi, lève toi ! »

Le blond frappa le brun sur la tête et celui-ci couina de douleur. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux sous son éternel masque. Le vieux plissa les yeux, il avait sûrement manqué quelque chose.

« Tobi, fais sortir Sasori.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi, senpai ?

\- Ne pose pas de questions, fais-le, s'exclama Pain.

\- Moh… D'accord... »

Tobi descendit du lit et s'avança vers Pain. Le vieux n'en manquait pas une miette. Pourquoi le gamin masqué ? Il allait bientôt le savoir. Tout à coup, l'air se tordit et forma une petite spirale. On pouvait apercevoir une forme, puis des couleurs, du rouge, du noir, du marron. Sasori apparut. Il avait l'air choqué. Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Hiruzen était outré. Il n'avait jamais vu un truc pareil.

« Alors comme ça, vous l'avez… Téléporté dans une autre dimension ? Demanda le vieux en se levant.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est ça le vrai pouvoir de Tobi ?

\- Le pouvoir de Tobi ! S'exclama l'homme masqué en croisant les bras.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe… marmonna Sasori en fermant les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du jour.

\- L'armée royale a quitté les lieux, repris Hiruzen, tu es de nouveau en sécurité. Cependant, nous allons te surveiller d'un peu plus près, maintenant.

\- Je vois... »

Le vieux serra la main de tous les Akatsuki avant de sortir. Pain soupira. Le regard brun clair du roux croisa celui de Deidara. Le blond lui sourit, tout comme le reste de la bande qui était considérablement apaisée.

« Bon, je vais sortir un peu me défouler, dit Pain.

\- Je viens, répliqua Kisame.

\- Moi aussi ! Dit Kakuzu.

\- Je vais me rendre aux bains. Itachi, Hidan ?

\- J'arrive, répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

\- Tobi va aller chercher Zetsu ! » S'exclama le brun.

Et Deidara ainsi que Sasori se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre. Le blond posa une main sur son visage, maudissant chaque membre de la petite organisation. Ils avaient fait exprès hein. Sasori était toujours un peu dans les vapes. La lumière du soleil était nettement moins dense, mais ses yeux, qui ne l'avaient pas vu pendant plusieurs heures, avaient du mal à s'habituer. Deidara alla fermer les volets de la chambres, les plongeant à moitié dans l'obscurité. Sasori remercia le blond et se mit à marcher jusqu'au coin de la pièce qui était le sien. Tobi avait sortit toutes ses marionnettes avant de partir. Le rouge entra à l'intérieur d'Hiruko et se mit à bosser. Il n'avait pas trop envie de parler à Deidara là, maintenant. Le blond s'assit sur son lit et joua avec ses cheveux. Il était un peu déçu que le roux ne lui adresse pas la parole, mais bon, il devait reprendre ses esprits et penser un petit aux autres au lieu de ne penser qu'à sa petite personne.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé et comme d'hab tu peut laisser une petite review. Plus j'en ai bizarrement, plus je publie vite, héhé :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée !**


	15. Dingue de Toi

**Hellooo! Voilà le chapitre 14 de Gladiateurs. Je préviens tout de suite, il est court! Il s'intitule "Dingue de toi". Aller, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre** : Gladiateurs

 **Manga** : Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto :3

 **Pairing** : DeidaraxSasori

 **Rating** : M pour le langage et lemon.

 **Genre** : Action, Romance, Yaoi

* * *

Il alluma une bougie. Une seule. La seule qui prodiguait de la lumière dans la sombre chambre de L'Akatsuki. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Deidara s'assit sur son lit et fixa Hiruko d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu peux sortir maintenant. Sasori, il faut qu'on parle, répliqua le blond.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux... répondit Sasori qui sortit d'Hiruko.

Il cala sa marionnette dans son coin habituel, pendant que Deidara le reluquait de la tête au aux pieds. Il trouvait le jeune roux plus qu'attirant.

« T'es souvent habillé comme ça quand t'es dedans, hm?

\- Il fait plutôt chaud à l'intérieur. »

Quand il était à l'intérieur d'Hiruko, Sasori se contentait de mettre un simple débardeur noir avec un short noir et des sandales. Ça lui allait bien, et ça faisait ressortir le rouge de ses cheveux.

Deidara continuait sa séance de matage.

Mis à part ses yeux dans lesquels il se perd les rares fois où il a la chance de poser son regard dessus, il était assez musclé des bras. Deidara descendit doucement le regard quand Sasori se retourna:

« Continue à me mater comme ça, que je retourne à l'intérieur. »

Deidara explosa de rire.

« Alors comme ça on est gêné, hm?!

\- Ne me cherche pas.

\- Ça va ça va... T'as quand même un sacré physique... Hm...

\- C'est normal je suis marionnettiste. A force ça muscle les bras et surtout les doigts. »

Deidara se retint d'exploser de rire a nouveau, maudissant son manque de maturité. Puis il se sentit rougir alors le jeune blond se leva et marcha en rond dans la pièce. Soudain, Sasori le plaqua contre le mur. Deidara fut paralysé, il s'y attendait un petit peu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette légère lueur de désir dans les yeux du roux. Sasori posa sa main sur son torse et cala sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais très bien m'en servir, de mes doigts » chuchota-t-il.

Deidara se sentit rougir a un tel point que son visage prit la couleur des cheveux de l'Akasuna. Sasori fit balader ses mains sur le torse et le dos du blond tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille et il eut droit à un gémissement plutôt timide de Deidara. Voulant lui aussi faire de l'effet à son vis à vis, Deidara posa ses main sur l'arrière de la tête de Sasori et la recula de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. À cet instant, le cœur du jeune blond battait tellement fort qu'il cru qu'il allait traverser sa poitrine. Le souffle chaud de Sasori caressait doucement les lèvres du plus jeune, ce qui le fit frissonner. Sasori devait être impatient puisqu'il colla ses lèvres à celle de Deidara. Le blond sentit son âme quitter son corps. Ça lui avait manqué. Les rares fois où il avait sentit les lèvres chaudes et humides du gladiateur rouge sur les siennes, l'avaient rendu complètement fou. Un baiser, puis un deuxième, plus passionné. A partir du troisième, leurs baisers devinrent plus sauvages, plus sensuels, plus possessifs. Puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble. Deidara avait prit le dessus et tout en roulant la pelle du siècle à Sasori, il lui caressait les cheveux de manière envieuse. Le roux mit fin à leur baiser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le plus jeune posa une main sur son torse et c'est avec un sourire plus que douteux qu'il le poussa sur son lit. Il se plaça au dessus de Sasori et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Ils se mordaient suçaient leurs petit bout de chair rose si sensible. Sasori se redressa avec ses coudes et s'appuya contre le mur. Il faisait balader ses mains sur le dos, puis les hanches et enfin les fesses de Deidara sans aucune gêne. Le blond, lui, se frottait de plus en plus sensuellement contre l'Akasuna. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent à nouveau et Deidara plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui de Sasori et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ohé Danna, mate un peu l'effet que tu me fais... »

Puis il attrapa l'une des mains du rouge et la posa sur son point sensible. En effet, la bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe était bien visible. Sasori referma sa main sur sa prise et arracha un gémissement plus prononcé que les autres à son vis-à-vis. Deidara se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Sasori pris d'assaut son cou à découvert posant ses lèvres sur chaque recoins, léchant, suçant, mordant la peau halée de l'artiste. Celui-ci, qui tentait de garder les pieds sur terre, enleva le t-shirt du roux et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fit de même avec son propre haut et attaqua le short du rouquin. Il perdit aussi très vite son propre bas et se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Sasori était au dessus de lui. Il s'était attaqué aux tétons du blond, le faisait doucement gémir. Puis il descendit jusqu'à faufiler sa main sous le boxer de l'artiste qui craquait littéralement face à cet agréable traitement de faveur. Le rouquin remarqua que le blond était déjà bien excité et il enleva directement son sous-vêtement. Il se baissa jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit à la hauteur du sexe du blond. Puis il commença à lécher le morceau de chair dans toute sa langueur avant d'embrasser le gland, comme pour dire bonjour. Puis il le fit entrer dans sa bouche et enfonça le sexe du blond dans celle-ci, aussi profond qu'il le put. Sa langue s'occupa du reste. Il commença à faire quelques petits vas et viens et Deidara glissa sa main dans les mèches rouges de Sasori, lui imposant son rythme. Bordel qu'est ce que c'était bon. Plus que la dernière fois. Il devait y avoir plus d'amour, plus d'envie, plus d'excitation cette fois. Lorsque Sasori accéléra, Deidara se cabra et sentit rapidement qu'il allait craquer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire reculer Sasori, celui-ci lui attrapa la main et le blond se vida à l'intérieur du rouquin. Deidara posa sa main sur sa bouche, et son visage prit une jolie teinte de de cramoisi. Sasori s'essuya le côté de la bouche avec le dos de sa main et se redressa.

« T'es prêt pour la suite ?

\- Attend ! »

Le rouquin leva un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté. Deidara posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussa en arrière. Une fois que le blond fut au dessus de lui, il retira tous les vêtement du marionnettiste et celui-ci finit nu comme un vers. Il fronça les sourcils, toujours plongé dans les l'incompréhension, mais un gémissement incontrôlé lui fit comprendre la situation.

« A moi de te faire plaisir, Danna... »

Puis Deidara enroula ses doigts autour du sexe du roux qui se mordit les lèvres. Il commença à le masturber avec une lenteur frustrante, son but étant de le rendre aussi dur que de l'acier. Puis il lâcha le membre du rouquin se redressa. L'artiste inséra immédiatement le membre de Sasori dans sa bouche et entama une petite série de vas-et-viens. Sasori ne savait pas du tout ou donner de la tête, le blond avait de l'expérience en la matière, visiblement. Mais le marionnettiste fit reculer le blond.

« Il ne faut pas aller trop vite... »

Un sourire rempli de sous entendus naquit sur le visage de Deidara qui enroula ses bras autour du rouquin avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Puis le rouquin fit basculer tout doucement son amant en arrière et, toujours sa bouche contre la sienne, écarta ses jambes. Il glissa sa main jusqu'au menton du plus jeune et les sépara. Deidara suça les deux doigts de Sasori avec le plus de sensualité possible et une fois les membres du rouquin bien humide, celui-ci en inséra un dans l'orifice du blond. Il grinça des dents, attendant la suite. Sasori inséra le deuxième doigts et commença à bouger à l'intérieur du blond qui ne sentait pas beaucoup la douleur. Mais il appréhenda la suite lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Sasori le quitter et il trembla légèrement.

« Tout va bien se passer... » murmura Sasori à son oreille.

Puis il posa le bout de son sexe au niveau de « l'entrée » et Deidara soupira un bon coup. Il inspira bruyamment lorsque Sasori entra violemment en lui, et dès le premier coup de rein, celui-ci avait effleuré _le_ point sensible du blond. Un gémissement et un frisson plus tard et le rouquin repassa à l'attaque, donnant un deuxième coup de rein, moins profond cette fois. Il voulait faire durer la sensation. Il accéléra petit à petit et le blond n'était même plus en capacité de penser. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire était de gémir, frissonner au point de trembler et hurler le nom de Sasori. Le rouquin se rapprocha un peu plus de blond et essaya de s'enfoncer le plus profond possible. Il remplissait de petits baisers, le coup de Deidara qui le serrait contre lui. Deidara pouvait entendre Sasori qui murmurait son nom entre deux baisers et en fut flatté. Une onde de choc traversa son corps en sueur lorsque le rouquin attrapa son sexe et commença à le masturber tout en continuant ses vas-et-viens. Alors là, c'était trop. Il mit ses mains dans le dos du marionnettiste et le serra de plus en plus fort.

Dans un ultime coup de rein, Sasori leva la tête et son visage se crispa. Deidara sentit quelque chose de brûlant couler à l'intérieur de lui. Ça y est, son danna a craqué. A son tour maintenant. Sasori accéléra son mouvement de main sur le sexe du blond qui craqua immédiatement sur leurs torses chauds et humides. Sasori, crevé, retira son sexe de l'intérieur du blond et s'allongea à côté de lui, la main sur le visage. Encore essoufflé, il tenta de dire quelque chose. Deidara tourna la tête vers lui.

« Désolé…

\- Hm ?

\- Je crois que je suis raide dingue de toi, gamin.

\- C'est une bonne chose, hm.

\- Tch. »

Sasori avait de la chance que son caleçon ne soit pas très loin. Il était coincé entre le matelas et le mur. Il attrapa le pauvre morceau de tissus et l'enfila avant de se glisser sous la couverture et se tourner vers le mur. Deidara haussa les sourcils.

« Tu boudes, hm ?

\- Non. »

Le blond explosa de rire avant de se lever du lit. Il rangea un petit peu le bordel et s'essuya le torse avant de se tourner vers son danna.

« On va se laver, hm !

\- Hmmm... »

* * *

Une fois dehors, tous les regards étaient braqués sur le duo d'artistes. Ils se rendirent aux douches et croisèrent Itachi et Hidan. Le gris leur fit signe de venir. Une fois regroupé, les quatre Akatsuki se firent plus discrets. Il est vrai que se faire remarquer n'est pas très grave au Colisée, mais quand il s'agit d'une affaire comme celle de Sasori, vaut mieux faire profil bas. Deidara demanda à Itachi de lui laver le dos, et Hidan en profita pour prendre le rouquin à part et lui murmurer :

« Par devant ou par derrière ? »

Le rouquin devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et sa main partit toute seule à la rencontre de la joue de gris, qui fit un petit vol plané.

« Je rigolais ! Gémit le jashiniste en se relevant.

\- C'est gênant, ce plaignit le roux.

\- T'as pas nié lui avoir fait l'amour, sables rouges, ricana Hidan qui se frottait avec une éponge à côté d'un rouquin toujours aussi rouge.

\- Hmf…

\- Bon alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Ça va…

\- OAHHHHHHH !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, hm ? Demanda Deidara qui arriva en compagnie d'Itachi.

\- Rien ! » S'exclama Sasori en écrasant le pied de Hidan.

Mais il avait oublié qu'ils se trouvaient dans les douches et que le gris était couvert d'eau et de savon. Son pied glissa et il manqua de tomber.

« Fais attention ! Dit Itachi en le rattrapant.

\- J'suis crevé les gars. On rentre. » grommela le rouquin.

* * *

 **Terminé c:**


End file.
